The Hybrid
by Guardian of the Hell Gate
Summary: AU Kagome was an experiment for sixteen years until she escaped. She planned on disappearing that is until she met Inuyasha. So now she's out for the blood of the people who started the experiment while meeting new friends on the way. KagInu SanMir
1. The Running

_**The Hybrid**_

_**By: The Guardian of the hell Gate**_

_**The Running**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.**_

It was July 16, 1988.

It was one Kagome Higurashi's fourth birthday.

This Kagome was a hanyou and running.

It was raining.

She was wet, cold, tired, and hungry.

She wanted to stop to sleep.

But she couldn't.

Because she was running from **THEM**.

**THEY** had killed everyone she held dear.

Her human miko mother and her dog demon father.

And **THEY** were after her.

**THEY** had wanted to experiment on her to change her into the perfect fighter.

But her father and mother didn't want that.

So **THEY** had tried to take her by force.

Her parents had died protecting her.

'Run!' they had told her. And run she had into the dark woods behind her once beautiful home. As **THEY** set her house and parents ablaze. She ran faster away from her burning home her dying parents. Away from **THEM**.

Her tears constantly blurring her vision as they ran down her cheeks almost as fast as she herself. She ran to try and fulfill her parents' last wish.

But alas Kagome was so young her stamina was not enough to escape her pursuers. And she fell as a net flew out of the darkness to capture her.

'I 'm sorry mother father I failed you,' that was her last thought as her world slowly faded to an inky black.

It's been sixteen years since that faithful day. And **THEY** had finally finished **THEIR **painful experiments on this Kagome.

For as **THEY **finished with her, she finished with **THEM**. **THEY** knew she was powerful. But **THEY** didn't know how powerful. That was **THEIR** one fatal mistake.

For as **THEY** began **THEIR** experiments, and her eyes changed from their original blue to a bloody purple. She began to scheme. Every training session she held back a large proportion of her power.

She could have escaped many times but she stayed. Only so she could learn to control her power. But **THEY** had given her a great amount of power. So she had to stay for sixteen long years. During all of these tests and experiments Kagome was quite submissive, leading **THEM** into a false sense of security. That is until she made her escape.

And so on July 16, 2004 exactly sixteen years after her capture she escaped from her own private piece of hell. The only evidence that she was ever there were her memories and the markings on her back.

**THEIR** holding facility was isolated in a Japanese forest. But it wasn't isolated when she escaped. On the contrary it was full of fleeing people. They were fleeing from the fire she had started in the facility and they were fleeing from her, because the few people that escaped the fire were immediately struck down by Kagome her self. No one was left alive she made sure of it.

Far away the sponsors of the project that was Kagome had just notified of a fire at the forest facility and knew at once that their experiment had escaped.

'Find her at all costs!' was the order.

But for Kagome on that hot summer night of her escape she was reborn. To start her life anew.

A life as a hybrid.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Meeting

_**The Hybrid**_

_By: The Guardian of the Hell Gate_

_Chapter 1_

_"The Meeting"_

Tokyo, Japan

12:35 a.m.

Kag's POV

It was a clear night, the night escaped. I had easily broken into a clothing store and taken some clothes, so as to not stand out as much.

I was heading towards my old home. And then to honor my parents' graves. Then I would just disappear. I wasn't worried about my disappearance, since everyone who knew me probably thought I was dead anyway. I wasn't worried about my finances either since my parents had been quite comfortable while they were alive, and after sixteen years of interest I would have money to burn. All I had to do was find the overseer of my parents' affairs, Koto. Yep, I had everything figured out. That is until I met him.

Inu's POV

It was a typical summer night. Pretty much everyone in Tokyo was at some kind of party, or trying to find some slut to have sex with. I myself weren't doing either of these things the last of which I never do. I was just walking down a deserted side street.

I could faintly hear music coming from a club or party, but I wasn't really listening to it.

I was merely walking, since I didn't feel like going to any clubs or parties I didn't even feel like going home. So here I was just walking around the city, probably looking like some kind gangster. Then I saw her. She was absolutely gorgeous and suddenly I was glad I had taken this walk.

She was tall and curvy in all the right places. Her hair was jet black and long, it fell to her ankles, her bangs however were snow white and fell to her waist. (A/N Her bangs aren't what they look like in the anime or manga it actually looks like Midoriko's hair if you've ever seen a picture of it.) Her hair seemed to give off a shadowy glow around her making her seem untouchable. Her skin was tanned to perfection.(a/n most of her training sessions were outside) She wore a black shirt that stopped a few inches after her breasts revealing her toned stomach to all, the sleeves were a black translucent material. Her pants were also black except for the bottoms which had red and orange flames rising to her mid thighs. On her feet were black combat boots. Her clothes weren't to tight like most girls' were, and she didn't have any make-up on so she didn't look like a painted doll. She was completely beautiful except I couldn't see her eyes since she wore a black cap low over her eyes. I was so stunned by her beauty that I stopped completely and gaped at her. Of course I didn't notice until...

"What are you lookin' at?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Nuthin'" I said blushing slightly.

She looked at me strangely and just continued on her way.

"Hey wait," I said before I could stop myself.

"Hmm?"

'What are you gonna to say now genius?' I berated myself, angrily.

"Are you new around here? I could show you around."

'Better than Nuthin'.'

"I don't even know your name," she replied with a half smile.

"I'm Inuyasha Kumori and you are?"

Kag's POV

"I'm Kagome, and I'd be honored if you would be my guide since I haven't been here for a while," I answered.

'What am I doing? He could be an enemy.'

I gave him a once over. He wore a red shirt that said in black 'You're lookin' at a power house!' baggy slightly faded jeans, and black converses. He also wore a cap similar to mine except it was red. His hair looked silky soft and was a silver gray color. His face was some what boyish and yet it seemed to suit him. But his most noticeable features were his golden eyes that seemed to glow. And as I looked into his eyes for the life of me I couldn't help but trust him. I don't know why I feel this way maybe, most likely, it was his eyes, or because after a faint whiff of his scent I could tell he was a hanyou as well. Oh well I guess I'll never know…

"So where are we off to?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, while offering me his arm.

"Sunset Shrine," I answered with a small smile as I took his arm. And we began our trek.

Normal Pov

"Why? No one's lived there for years except for old Koto," he asked, curious.

"He's my guardian, and now that I'm twenty I can claim my inheritance," she answered.

"Oh... Wait that would mean that you're that young Higurashi girl?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Hey why aren't you freakin' out, I mean everyone here probably thought I had died?" she asked perplexed.

"Well I never really thought you had died since they never found a body," he answered.

"Oh," she loosened her arm slightly in her shock.

"But I can still come with you right?" he asked as he stopped and let go of her arm bending down slightly to her level and giving her his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can, you silly puppy," she said as she giggled slightly.

"Good," he said happily as he grabbed her hand and they started off once more.

Kag's Pov

I couldn't help but smile as he took my hand. When we got back to my home I would let Koto decide if he was trustworthy. But already I had a feeling that I would be seeing a lot more of him.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Judgement

_**The Hybrid**_

_**By: The Guardian of the Hell Gate**_

_**Chapter 2: The Judgment**_

Disclaimer: Maybe if I write this small enough it will go away, but I have to say I don't own Inuyasha.

The two had been walking in silence after their little conversation, Inuyasha still holding Kagome's hand. It felt so natural to them as if they had met each other before this night. It hadn't taken long to get to the Sunset Shrine. The two were actually standing below the large stairway that led to the courtyard of the shrine.

"So...Since we're here do you want me to go?" asked Inuyasha silently praying that she said no.

"No, you can stay I want you to meet someone anyway," she answered. Inu's prayers were answered! I wonder how long that'll last.

As she said this she pulled his hand and they started up the steps.

After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Kagome, they reached the courtyard. And as they reached the courtyard Kagome seemingly froze as if she had seen Medusa herself.

As her memories unearthed themselves from the depths of her mind. Everything had been rebuilt to look exactly the same. Everything. It seemed as if she were to open the door to her she would see a slightly older version of her mom and dad, asking her where she had been and with a boy no less. But one look at the tree quickly erased any and all of her feudal fantasies, as it swiftly reminded her of the harsh reality of life that her parents were gone forever.

Not even noticing that two amber eyes were looking at it as if they had seen it a long time ago...

The Goshinbuku tree still stood tall but it carried the scars left by the fire, its trunk forever blackened by its the intense heat. Some of its lower branches were cut or burnt off, making the tree to look slightly bare and alone. The tree alone made her feel as if she were about to cry. And she would have if not for the gentle pressure on her hand.

She looked over to see Inuyasha eyeing her with concern hidden within his amber orbs. And she calmed somewhat at feeling his presence wrap around her like a blanket. Taking one last look at the tree she could see that it had already begun to heal itself, and would one day look almost completely like it had used to. Yes, it was a fighter just like her.

"Hey Kagome, you ok?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah," she said while finally tearing her eyes away from the tree," I'm fine come on," she replied as she pulled him towards the house where the shrine's family would stay.

As they reached the door Kagome simply rang the doorbell, and almost simultaneously it was thrown open by a man who looked to be in his sixties.

His hair was black although it had begun to gray, his eyes were green and at the moment glittered with annoyance, you could tell he was old but his lack of wrinkles suggested that he hadn't smiled for a very long time; he was about as tall as Inuyasha. He wore a baggy t-shirt and baggy grey sweatpants on his feet were old grey house slippers. He looked like a newly retired old man. Only his pointed ears suggested differently telling all that he was a youkai.

"Damn you, you little assholes! How many times have I..."he trailed off as he saw that the doorway wasn't empty as it usually was when someone rang the doorbell.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were the little pranksters who rang the doorbell," he apologized.

"Its ok gramps I know you weren't talkin' to us, 'cause I'm not little anymore," she smirked.

"Wait a minute," he murmured leaning closer to Kagome to catch her scent.

Not noticing Inuyasha for the moment.

Then all of a sudden Kagome was wrapped in a bear hug as he cried out 'you're back!' forcing her to drop Inuyasha's hand.

"Hey did I miss something?" asked Inuyasha who had been quietly been watching the whole scene while trying to fight off the feeling that he had seen the old man before.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha, this is my guardian Koto, Koto this is Inuyasha Kumori," she explained.

"Mmmm hmmmm, and just how long have you known Kagome?" Koto asked now very protective and suspicious.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked back narrowing his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"Just answer the question," Koto growled.

"I met her tonight. I walked her here, happy?" he answered.

"No now why don't you just turn around and stay away from my Kagome!" He bellowed.

"Fuck no; I'll see Kagome for as long as she lets me! And she ain't yours!" He yelled right back.

"Well then Kagome," he started.

"Gramps! Inuyasha is my friend. And I brought him with me to see if you would find him trustworthy," she interjected.

"Ok, well I'll tell you right now I don't trust him, so good-bye Inuyasha," Koto said curtly as he tried to lead Kagome into the house, but Kagome would not be moved.

"Gramps! You know I want you to tell by who he is not because he's a boy!" she exclaimed.

Koto sighed she was just as stubborn as ever, "Fine."

And with a gesture from Koto the three turned to walk into the house. They walked into the hallway down past the kitchen and dining room and turned left into the door beside the steps and into the living room. Kagome sat down on the sofa with Inuyasha. Of course Koto, again, didn't like their close proximity, and expressed this by growling. Even though he knew she wouldn't move.

"Oh yes off with the hats you two," he said dismissively.

Kagome didn't hesitate in taking off her hat. That hid her two black and white tipped ears. They twitched cutely stretching after their imprisonment. And her eyes. Her eyes that were a bloody purple, and yet still were beautiful. Revealing to Inuyasha that she was a hanyou. He was amazed for a second just by her eyes that seemed to hypnotize him.

"Hey you, I know you're a hanyou to so quit hiding it," said Kagome as she elbowed him slightly in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah ok," he said as he took off his hat to reveal his own silver ears.

Which Kagome absolutely fell in love with. Although Kagome did have her own almost identical ears and had often times scratched them to comfort herself, it was an entirely different thing to scratch someone else's ears much less a hanyou like herself. And with out really thinking about it she leaned up to softly scratch the one nearest her. Leaving Inuyasha in a very awkward position in which her breasts were quite near his face. As in if he turned his head towards her his face would be buried in the soft looking mounds of flesh. Oh the temptation. Just the thought and the scratching of his ears left him burning for more, and a burning face. But it felt too good to tell her to stop.

Koto's reaction, however, was totally different. At first he was speechless. But that didn't last long.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW, DAMNIT!" Koto exploded as he jumped up from his chair across from them. I mean really exploded, like 'Toto I don't think we're in Kansas' anymore explosion.

His sudden yell made Kagome jump backwards and over the arm of the sofa. This caused Inuyasha, being the nice person he is, to grab her knees so she wouldn't hit her head. Causing the second explosion of, "GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" It was surprising that people hadn't gone for the bomb shelters, thinking it was World War III.

Of course Inuyasha didn't listen and pulled Kagome up anyway. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. For as soon as she was back on the sofa next to Inuyasha he pounced. Swiftly hitting them both in one fatal swoop.

"Hey, what was that for we didn't even break anything this time!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, what she said," said Inuyasha rubbing his head.

Of course they realized what they had said as flashback of a childhood together flashed through their minds. A childhood they had forgotten.

And the ache of their loss of one another came back but was soon gone as they realized they had found one another.

"Ah yes so you remembered each other," said Koto at their outbursts, although he sounded less than pleased. As he saw Kagome lean on Inuyasha's shoulder with a small smile and he wrapped his arm around her waist, his own lips curled into a small smirk.

"So I guess it doesn't matter what I say now, does it?" he asked glumly.

"Nope," they answered together.

Koto was about to continue when they all heard barking and the clattering of nails hitting wood. Then in raced Glace, Kagome's water/ice dog demon.

He was in his puppy form. He had silvery-blue fur and small wings on his back, and black eyes which were at this moment closed as he licked Kagome and Inuyasha in greeting.

The two laughed at the puppy's enthusiastic welcome.

Koto couldn't help but smile as the two played with the puppy. For he knew that after he told them what he knew of Kagome's parents' death they wouldn't have any true fun for awhile.

To Be Continued...


	4. The Rules of Combat

_**The Hybrid**_

_**By: The Guardian of the Hell Gate**_

_**Chapter 3: The Rules of Combat**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha &co.

Koto coughed slightly to catch the two's attention. Which he did immediately, surprisingly enough.

"I have some news for you two, mostly you Kagome..." he trailed off.

"About what?" asked Kagome curiously.

Koto took a deep breath, "About the murderer of your parents," he said almost in a whisper.

Kagome stiffened as she heard his words. Inuyasha sensing her discomfort gave her waist a reassuring squeeze. It seemed to calm her down a bit. Koto of course saw this and of course didn't like the action but decided it wasn't the time to bring up the matter. Instead waiting for Kagome's reply. He didn't wait long.

"What about it?" she asked.

"The person who had your parents killed, and kidnapped you is still out there and most likely going to come after you since you escaped," he said head bowed in thought.

"I know that was one of the reasons why I came here I was going to go to my parents' grave then use my inheritance to disappear but I've spent so much time here I don't think I'll have a chance," she answered.

Koto smiled slightly at Kagome's new found sensibility, "I'm glad you have thought that through but he will be hunting you down mercilessly," he said as his smile faded.

"Why?" this question coming from Inuyasha.

"Because he was going to use Kagome as a weapon, was he not?" replied Koto.

Kagome just nodded.

"Well it's my thought that if Kagome was strong enough he was going to use her to help him take over the world either so if she went to the U.N. and demonstrated her powers and told them his intentions he would be hunted on every continent until he was found," Koto reasoned.

Inuyasha just nodded dumbfounded, as Glace growled slightly at the thought of someone trying to take his mistress away, again.

"I also have something to give you, Kagome, I'll be right back" said Koto as he stood and left the three in the living room.

"Ironic, isn't it," asked Kagome with a sad smile.

"What is?" Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"I unknowingly find you and then we have to say good-bye,"

"We do?"

"Yes, you can't stay with me you could get hurt."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, we aren't saying good-bye cause I'm going with you,"

"No yo-" she was cut off as Koto came back into the room with a katana and a velvet necklace box.

She looked at them curiously as he gave them to her.

"That katana and necklace is what your parents wanted you to have, the katana is called Ki, or spirit. It channels your elemental ki into the sword for a special attack that has to do with fire, ice/water, wind, and earth. Depending on your element," he said as Kagome rubbed her hand along the smooth dark wood of the sheath, as she inspected the blade.

The hilt was circular and a dark blue and the handle was black with what appeared to be stars going a long the sides. Kagome then grabbed the hilt and pulled the blade itself out, it was perfect. The blade seemed to shine with a light of its own and it was sharpened to perfection. Yes, a beautiful blade indeed. Without even noticing it the four had fallen into an awed silence as she had inspected the blade. Which Koto broke after she put the sword away.

"And the necklace was your mothers she said it would help you channel your miko energy."

The necklace was beautiful. Its chain was made of silver and had five charms. One was a dragon made of emerald. It looked calm, but radiated strength. The next was a phoenix it was made of yellow topaz its wings out stretched as if it were just enjoying the ride. After that was a winged dog it was made of blue sapphires, it was on its hind legs while his front paws were extended in the air as if it were about to pounce on its prey wings outstretched as if it were about to take off. After that was a winged cat made of the reddest ruby, its wings folded onto its back, as it crouched low a grim satisfaction on its face as though it had just won a battle or was about to finish off its prey. The last was a simple 'K' made of quartz.

She gasped slightly, "It's beautiful."

Turning to Inuyasha she asked if he could put it on for her, as she moved her hair out of the way. With a curt nod he silently slipped the necklace around her neck.

She smiled slightly at the comforting weight.

"Kagome their is something you need to know about your father," Koto continued.

She looked at him expectantly.

"He helped the government stop a madman called Onigumo, he and Inuyasha's father, Inutaishio, were the ones who actually captured Onigumo who was sentenced to the chair, but without anyone knowing it Onigumo had a son, and I think he killed your parents," he said gravely.

"What was his name?" asked Kagome.

"Naraku."

"What that bastard!" exclaimed Inuyasha jumping up.

"Inuyasha do you know who Naraku is?" asked Kagome, surprised, as she pulled him to sit down next to her once more.

"Yeah, he killed my mother and then Dad in a rage tried to hunt him down and found him but killed him too," he replied as his bangs hid his amber orbs filled with hate and pain.

Kagome returning the favor gently squeezed his hand and leaned against him hoping to calm him down. Lucky for her, her actions did calm him down to some degree.

"How do you know so much, Koto?" asked Kagome.

"I found out this much through your father's connections," he replied.

"Do you have any idea where he's hiding?" asked Inuyasha.

"The safest bet would be America," he replied.

But as he finished they all fell quiet. For they all heard the same thing, footsteps.

"Look's like they found me. Shall we welcome them?" asked Kagome as a smirk played across her lips.

"It would only be proper," said Inuyasha as the two silently got up, and Glace hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't think you two are forgetting me," said Koto.

"We wouldn't dream of it," the two said in unison.

They each silently went to a window that faced the courtyard of the shrine. And sure enough there were fighters, humans and demons a like. But of course not enough to stop them. Just in case Koto and Kagome grabbed their car keys and stuffed them into their pockets.

After all, the first rule of combat is to always be prepared.

Looking at each other the decided on three they would attack. And they silently counted down in their heads, '3-2-1!'

And with that they burst through the windows and into the fray. Quickly taking down the wave closest to the house. And then all hell broke loss.

Of course most of them swarmed after Kagome them like flies on a carcass. Seeing this Glace transformed in a cloud of icy mist into his larger form, which was just a bigger form of his smaller form except he looked more menacing and his fangs were sharper.

The ones who were about to attack her stopped for a moment in awe of Glace, giving Kagome the chance to quickly cut them down.

The second rule of combat was to never take your eyes off an opponent.

That quickly shook them out of their stupor and then they were on the offensive again. Of course they didn't have a chance. Why? Three reasons.

One Kagome was working off some pent up stress, and two Glace could turn a large number of the goons into goonsicles which she, Koto, and Inuyasha quickly broke, and third she being a girl they under estimated her. Another fatal mistake.

For the third rule of combat was never under estimate your enemy.

The Koto and Inuyasha were making quick work of their own goons, with their claws and speed. Most of the people with weapons not even getting a chance to use them. Yep, this battle would end soon without a hitch, even. Or so they had hoped.

For one of the smarter of the goons seeing that they couldn't win had radioed for back up, while describing our champions, including Inuyasha and Koto.

Kagome with a nimble kick to the temple killed the goon and crushed his talkie.

But they all had heard his distress signal. And looked at each other.

And Kagome grabbing Inuyasha by the arm and Glace changed back to his puppy form ran back into the house. Koto not far behind.

"What are you doing we have to get out of here!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I know," said Kagome back, "I just have to get my sword."

Which was laying on the couch Inuyasha and Kagome had been sitting on. When she reached it she quickly picked it up, and then they all ran out once more.

Once they got outside they quickly ran to the garage throwing open the garage door to reveal a black SUV and a blue Ferrari.

"Ok once you get to a safe place use the car phone to call me," said Koto already heading for the SUV.

With a curt nod the two headed for the Ferrari lifting up its doors and got in. Glace hopping onto Inuyasha's lap as Kagome took the wheel, putting the sword in the back seat.

Koto drove the SUV down the driveway and onto the street turning left and heading off. As Kagome drove the Ferrari onto the street and took a right.

After they had gotten a safe distance from the shrine, and the adrenaline from the fight wore off Inuyasha spoke.

"Well I guess I have to come now don't I?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess so," she answered with a smirk of her own.

Just as the sun began to rise.

What a night.

To Be Continued...


	5. The First Death RIP

_**The Hybrid**_

_**By: The Guardian of the Hell Gate**_

_**Chapter 4: The First Death R.I.P**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co. or any music that may be used in this chapter.**_

Since the confrontation at the shrine our trio had gotten onto the interstate heading for Kyoto. They had been traveling about seven hours so it was about 12:00p.m. (let's say the last chapter ended when it was about five a.m.) And Kagome was currently taking an exit to grab some food and gas, while Nelly's 'Batter Up' played softly on the radio.

The exit wasn't much just an old gas station, a disgusting motel, and a Burger King, there were however other roads leading away from these few businesses.

"Hey sleeping beauties time to wake up," said Kagome softly.

Of course Inuyasha and Glace didn't feel like getting which was demonstrated when Inuyasha just turned and pressed his cheek against the window as Glace just curled himself into a tighter into a ball on Inu's lap.

"Ok, stay asleep I guess I'll just eat your BURGER KING food."

That sure caught their attention. As Inuyasha and Glace sprung up.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Inuyasha, while Glace checked for any hamburgers or chicken tenders, and Inuyasha checked in every possible place for the food even the stupidest of places like the glove compartment. Needless to say that it wasn't long before Kagome burst out laughing.

As the two panicking dog demons heard Kagome's melodious laughter they recognized her statement for what it was... A ploy to awaken them.

Inuyasha pouted slightly at being tricked as he slumped in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Kagome from the corner of his eyes.

"What's the big idea waking me up like that? I mean really that was just low threatening me with me Burger King food," he said angrily. Glace seemed to agree with Inuyasha as he growled softly while giving Kagome a mini glare.

"Oh don't get your boxers in a bunch we're just stopping to get some food and gas and SOME people didn't want to get up, I wonder who I'm talkin' bout'?" she asked sarcastically,

"Yeah me too," he said innocently, Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some gas then we can stop by Burger King."

Causing Inuyasha to start grinning like a madman.

"Hey, earth to Inuyasha go let Glace use the bathroom while I'm paying for the gas." She had found some money in the glove compartment, after successfully snapping him out of his daydream she started towards the small dirty snack bar of the gas station.

"Yeah, yeah ok," he said as he got out of the car stretching his muscles in the afternoon sun. And headed to a grassy lot near the gas station, Glace at his heels.

By the time they got back Kagome had finished pumping the gas and was sitting in the passenger seat, her door was open allowing a cool breeze to flow through the car.

"You two ready?"

"Yep."

"By the way if you have to go to the bathroom I suggest you use the one at Burger King."

"Even I knew that," said Inuyasha as he slide into the drivers' seat and Glace jumped into Kag's lap.

Inuyasha quickly started up the car and re-parked it at the Burger King before he noticed.

"Hey what happened to your ears and eyes?" asked Inuyasha bewildered.

For you see Kagome's doggy ears were gone and her once purple eyes were now a golden brown.

"Don't worry I'm just incognito I mean I kinda stood out with those purple eyes which reminds me..." she trailed off.

Suddenly she pressed her warm hands to Inuyasha's warmer face and closed her eyes, as her hands started to glow blue.

Inuyasha was at first surprised about the glow coming from her hands but they were so warm and comforting, he slowly closed his eyes. He felt Kagome's soft thumbs rub his cheeks softly, it felt nice. But the feeling was taken away all to soon for him.

"What you do that for?"

Kagome just smirked ever so softly.

Of course Inuyasha didn't notice anything until a black strand of hair fell into his face. Suddenly causing his hands to fly to his head feeling around for his ears.

"Hey what the fuck did you do!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I did the same thing to you I did to me, so quit being a baby and come on, oh Glace watch the car for us while we're gone ok?" said Kagome as she got out of the car.

Glace just puffed out his chest a bit and sat up straighter, which was pretty much saying that he would, although he did look a bit like a blue stuffed animal while doing so. Kagome however just smiled and kissed him on the head. After which Kagome softly closed the door. And the two headed for the door.

Where they once again split up to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later after they had used the 'facilities' they were ordering their food, which was two Double Whopper meals and one Chicken Tender meal. They quickly paid and got their drinks and then they were on the road again. It was about 1:00 p.m.

They didn't actually arrive at Kyoto until nightfall, 8:30 to be exact. That was when the shit hit the fan.

Inuyasha at that moment was trying to find a hotel when a phone started ringing. It was a cell phone which was in the glove compartment. It was Koto, Kagome quickly answered.

"Hey Koto, what's up?"

"Kagome? Kagome quickly I need you to meet me at Moonlight Street and down a nearby alley."

"Ok, are you alright?"

His voice sounded raspy.

"Never mind hurry!" His line went dead.

"What's up Kag?"

"We have to get to Moonlight street fast. I think something's wrong with Gramps."

With Inuyasha driving they got there in minutes. Only to see Koto's SUV on it's side. It was banged up pretty badly. But a quick sniff told them that Koto wasn't in the car but had concealed himself in an alley.

Kagome found him first.

"Koto? Koto! Are you alright?" she asked frantically.

"Kagome? Kagome. I'm glad you found me I won't be around much longer," he rasped.

"No! Come on we have to get you to a hospital..."

She quieted when Koto put his fingers to her lips.

"Kagome they poisoned me not even my demon powers can save me. So I have to tell you now, Naraku is in America, so you must go to America. I know America is a large place but it's alright, because your father anticipated something like this would happen and left a way to track Naraku's whereabouts on a super computer. Find the base and the computer and you've found Naraku. Here are places where it could be." He held up a piece of paper in a shaky hand.

"Memorize those places then destroy that paper. Inuyasha?" Koto asked suddenly.

"Yes?" replied Inuyasha suddenly on Koto's other side.

"Here take this sword it's called Tetsuiga it was made from your father's fang and rightfully belongs to you use it to protect Kagome I leave her in your care, so you better take care of her."

"With my life."

"That's what I wanted to hear, and remember you are both strong but to defeat Naraku you will need three more... Just three more. Kagome, Inuyasha I wish you could have grown up to be normal but alas you have never been normal. I love you both… Good- bye." And suddenly just like that Koto was gone.

Silent tears flowed down her face as Glace whimpered his own sorrow at the loss of Koto. While Inuyasha just bowed his head in respect.

"Rest in Peace, Koto."

Suddenly Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome pulling him into his chest letting her cry on his shoulder. As he comfortingly rubbed her back.

Until they heard sirens, someone must have seen Koto's car and called them.

"C' mon Kagome they'll take care of Koto's body but we have to go." He said softly, but urgently.

She just nodded slightly as they stood Kagome holding Inuyasha's hand. As the three ran back to the car. And were off as if they were never there.

'You will pay Naraku.'

To Be Continued...


	6. Dream

_**The Hybrid**_

_**Chp.5 Dream**_

_**By: The Guardian of the Hell Gate**_

Kag's POV

The sun shone brightly; there were only a few choice clouds in the sky. The sea sparkled merrily, as gentle waves slowly began to form.

They mocked me.

The very scenery mocked me.

They didn't have a care in the world, all the sun had to do was shine, all the clouds had to do was float, and the sea only had to hide its inhabitants in its own self. And yet there happiness was altered slightly for just like any human or demon their lives would end. The sun would stop shining, the clouds would disappear. Only the ocean's happiness was true for it knew when all else died, it would only sleep, for a very long time. They all knew their future I kinda wish I knew mine too.

It was strange because it felt like I could actually feel these elements emotions. Although my mother and father said that all the elements had a living spirit, it was impossible for me to actually feel their emotions. Oh well I can't exactly blame them they didn't kill Koto, or my parents. I sighed softly at my depressing thoughts, causing Inu's ears to twitch slightly from under his black bandana, as he slept.

Yes, just as Koto said we were on a way to America, we had already transferred planes and would land in California by late afternoon. But for now I'll just sleep.

Inu's POV

She thought I was asleep. I wasn't. I heard her sigh. A soft heartbreaking sigh almost like she wanted to give up, like she was angry, like the weight of the world had been placed on her shoulders...

But I was determined to help her carry it. No matter what she said, or did. She couldn't get rid of me. I'd make sure of it. There was no way in hell that I would lose her again.

She had sifted slightly. Her head pillowed on my shoulder. She seemed to do that a lot. Her breathing slowed and evened out as she fell asleep. Once I was sure she had fallen asleep I gently wrapped my arm around her waist, as I did she burrowed more into my red shirt. I smiled slightly at her actions, and opened my eyes.

She once again was absolutely stunning. From where my head lay on top of hers I could see the tops of her supple breasts, her low V-neck shirt saying 'I can kick your ass. Deal with it,' in black letters on the shirts light blue background. Her slim waist curving to her perfect hips...

BAD INUYASHA BAD!

I blushed slightly at my sudden attention to her womanly curves. But then again she was a woman. AHH! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Deep breath

I'm ok.

Damn those mating instincts.

Anyway...

What Koto said still bothered me slightly. What did he mean by only three more? Me and Kagome were strong enough to beat Naraku. Or were we? Koto didn't seem to think so.

Yawn

It seems Kagome had the right idea. Maybe I should take a nap too.

I gently kissed her forehead as I smelled her beautiful scent. She purred softly and smiled in her sleep. I smiled at her actions.

Sweet dreams, Kagome.

Maybe Inuyasha jinxed her, but Kagome's dreams were anything but sweet.

_Kagome's Dream_

_I woke to see lights, I squinted slightly no those were stars._

_They were absolutely magnificent. Now these were the only piece of beauty I could never hate, probably because I always felt so close to my parents when I looked at them._

_I sighed I had to get up to see where I was. That's when I noticed I wasn't wearing my usual clothes. I was wearing what looked to be a white almost see threw skirt, there was a long slit up the side stopping jus at my calves. I immediately searched my neck for my family heirloom. I sighed as I felt its comforting weight. My shirt exposed my stomach and wrapped around my breasts like a tube top, not even any straps. But I wasn't cold, on the contrary I was fine with a white cloak draped over my shoulders, it stayed on my shoulders because of a brooch. The brooch was simple just a dark blue gem wrapped in a band gold. My feet were bare and my hair fell around me like a black waterfall. The only thing was I was in my angel phoenix form. Which looked a lot like my hanyou form almost identical; except I didn't have dog ears, I had youkai ears instead and I had white wings that at this moment hid beneath my cloak._

_Strange._

_I looked around. It was the first time I had actually looked at my surroundings. I was in a large forest. It seemed regular enough, crickets chirped and nocturnal animals went about their daily rituals before the sun beat them back into there burrows. All was peaceful for a moment then I heard a scream. It cut threw the silence like a hot knife through butter. I turned towards its origin to see the eastern side of the sky dyed red, as if by instinct my wings emerged and I soaring through the sky. The trees combining to become a green blur even to my eyes. As I grew closer I descended the smoke of a fire filling my lungs and stinging my eyes. I squinted through the overwhelming smoke to see two demons fighting one another._

'_Go! Run away with Shippou!' said one of the figures, before continuing the deadly dance in which he had been trapped in. _

'_No, I won't leave you!' cried another more womanly figure. She held what looked to be a small bundle of rags. _

'_You must think of the child!' that silenced her. Against the fire, which I deduced to have once been a house, I saw her tears._

'_I love you...' came the whispered reply from the woman. _

'_I love you too,' said her mate._

_Before she turned and ran towards me._

'_NOOO! PAPA COME WITH US!' said the bundle._

_The figure of the woman's mate just smiled. And said one last time..._

'_I love you.'_

_But as he turned to continue his duet, a third stepped out of the long ominous shadows from the fire. He was thicker than the first, but much more ruthless as he opened his large mouth and released a massive thunder ball at the fighting man. And as he was hit I saw he had red hair green eyes and a tail. A fox tail. He was a fox youkai, trying to protect his pup and mate. _

_I felt tears burn my eyes, as a sob was wrenched from my throat. _

_The first fighter quickly plunged what seemed to be a spear threw his heart killing him instantly. _

_I said the thicker fighter was ruthless, but then again I could be wrong._

_Another sob escaped my lips as my tears fell faster._

_His mate screamed. Oh, that scream. It was like her heart had been ripped out and ripped into a million pieces. And that's just what they did. The slimmer fighter quickly caught the fleeing kitsune and plunged his clawed hand threw her back removing her heart. But that wasn't all._

_It wasn't all, I wish it was but as her body fell to the ground and her cub rolled away from her body he laughed. A laugh like he was playing a game he had just won, then he ate it. He ate the heart and smiled a bloody smile as if he had just eaten the sweetest candy._

_I couldn't make a sound as silent tears fell down my face._

_They were going after the cub. He was too stunned to move to even cry._

_That's when I was given back control of my body, and I sprang and covered his body with my own, my clothes and wings had changed to black and dived into the shadows and into the forest. I felt his small body curl into my own, as I ran as fast and hard as I could, diving from one shadow to another. They chased us for sometime but eventually gave up. But I ran until we reemerged into the clearing I had awoken in. _

_Then he finally began to cry. He looked at my own tearstained face and his eyes widened. I knew not why. But his eyes were turquoise and filled with a sadness and pain that I knew only to well. And I felt for a mount that I was truly there._

_His arms tightened around me wanting comfort, and I cried as I tried to give him it. _

_That's when I felt it a sharp tug away from the boy. He had felt it too, and looked at me in confusion and panic. But I was disappearing; I wanted to stay with him._

'_NO LEAVE ME ALONE!' I cried. But it didn't and then he sunk completely threw me as I rose into the air. _

'_NNNNNOOOOO!' I cried, he looked at me tears in his eyes as his arms rose to me asking me silently to stay with him. Then everything went black. And I heard..._

'Kagome, Kagome wake up,' it was Inuyasha.

_End dream_

Inu's POV

We were going to land soon. The announcement over the loudspeaker woke me up. But not Kagome, she still slept on my shoulder. I was going to let her sleep more until I smelt her tears.

Crap! She was crying in her sleep, which meant I couldn't do anything about it unless I woke her up, and I was going to do just that.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up."

She slept on with a murmured 'no.'

I knew she was still asleep. I removed my arm from her waist and shook her slightly.

"Kagome wake up," her head just lolled to the side.

"Kagome," I murmured urgently.

"Leave me alone."

She was still asleep but I was making progress.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up."

That finally got her as her now sapphire eyes blinked open, before they were once again hidden in my chest as she sobbed quietly.

I just held her close and murmured sweet nothings in her ear, as she began to calm.

"Kagome what happened?"

"Just a nightmare but I'm ok," was her soft reply.

I didn't believe her but I couldn't force her to talk to me. But it kinda hurt that she didn't trust me enough to tell me.

She had dried her tears and looked out the window, but not before grabbing my hand and squeezing it softly.

I smiled slightly and knew she would tell me when she was ready.

To Be Continued...


	7. The Meeting 2: Shippou

_**The Hybrid**_

_**By: Guardian of the Hell Gate**_

_**Chapter 6: Meeting; Shippou**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co.**_

It was 12:00 a.m. Inuyasha and Kagome were staying in a hotel near one of the few forested places left in California.

But Kagome couldn't sleep. The forest reminded her of her dream.

_Shippou..._

Tears came to her eyes at the mere thought of his name. Those turquoise eyes brimming with tears and begging for comfort.

She was standing on the small balcony in their room in a long white gown. A soft summer breeze lifted her hair from her shoulders slightly.

Suddenly strong warm arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into her holder's chest, Inuyasha.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head softly.

Smiling slightly Kagome freed herself from Inuyasha's grasp and turned towards him.

"Hey, you wanna race?" she asked.

"Now?" he looked at her curiously.

"Yeah it'll burn off all my extra energy, Glace you wanna come?" Glace's answer was to look at them like they were crazy then go back to sleep.

"Well I guess that's a no, so how 'bout it. Come on please?" pleaded Kagome using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Well race to that big tree in the forest. Oh and by the way... Go!"

Then she was out the window over the balcony and nothing but a white blur as she sped into the darkness.

Quickly scooping up his Tetsuiga he too was gone.

Inuyasha quickly caught up with Kagome, her raven hair flowing behind her like a dark cloud, her laughter flowing through his ears like bells.

They were almost there neck and neck until Kagome skidded to a stop. Her ears twitched as they tried to locate the disturbance. Seeing her trying to pinpoint a sound he too put his ears to work and at the same time they heard a low animalistic growling sound.

Looking towards the sound out crept a fox demon its fur was matted and dirty, and burrs and leaves clung to it as well. Its eyes were red with turquoise pupils. Inuyasha quickly stepped in front of Kagome, as he pushed her slightly behind him. Quickly brandishing the Tetsuiga he attacked the fox quickly dodged and rushed him. Inuyasha deftly dodged before trying to land another attack.

And all the while Kagome watched the fox their was something familiar about him.

Kag's Pov

The fox dodged Inuyasha's attack once more. I couldn't really bring myself to attack him even though I knew I could and should. But I couldn't, it was the way he had looked at me when he first emerged like I had come out of a dream...

But it couldn't be...

_But his eyes were turquoise and filled with a sadness and pain that I knew only to well._

Could it?

'_Go! Run away with Shippou!' said one of the figures, before continuing the deadly dance in which he had been trapped in._

Although I could see he was young, not even fully grown he moved like that man, Shippou's father.

It couldn't be...

But it was...

It was Shippou.

"Stop!" I cried, the need to protect them both from each other surfacing in my cry.

And for a minute as they stopped it seemed that everything else did too, and all was silent.

I crept towards Shippou slowly, "Shippou..." I whispered his name.

His ears perked, it was indeed Shippou.

"Kagome stay away from him," I heard Inuyasha say, I ignored him. I had to help Shippou.

I could feel his sadness wash over me like a river. It was overwhelming, and for a second it felt like I couldn't breathe. I was drowning in his sadness.

"Shippou it's me, please remember me," I whispered quietly.

I looked about the same as my phoenix form as I did in my hanyou form. But the time away from each other had quickly stripped him of his trust in people; I'm surprised he didn't attack me. And although I do think he recognized me he didn't see me as the person who had saved him from those monsters.

But I couldn't change. Not in front of Inuyasha, I never told him the whole truth about me and I don't know how he would take it.

My eyes pleaded with his to recognize me...

He did.

As he slowly, cautiously padded lightly over to me. I lifted an outstretched hand.

I could sense Inuyasha tensing wanting to spring but knowing he couldn't because of my close proximity to Shippou.

He dropped his muzzle tiredly into my hand as his eyes dropped tiredly; he had finally recognized me.

In a bright flash a young boy was in my arms, exhausted. I stood slowly as to not disturb him and turned to show him the boy, Shippou.

His clothes in tatters, hair lose, matted and dirty, his face smudged with dirt.

Inuyasha looked at him for a minute as if not believing that the demon he had fought had turned into this little boy. Until his eyes met mine, silently demanding an explanation. I nodded towards the hotel signifying I would give him an answer after I had cleaned Shippou. He nodded his eyes lingering on mine, and then we were off towards the hotel.

To…Be…Continued…


	8. Explanations and the Fights to the Death

_**The Hybrid**_

_**By: The Guardian of the Hell Gate**_

_**Chapter 7: Explanations and a Fight to the Death**_

_**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again (so I won't get sued) I don't own Inuyasha & co.**_

(Kag's Pov)

We had gotten back to the hotel around 1:00 a.m. I was at the moment in the bathroom, giving Shippou a bath.

Of course Inuyasha didn't like that, just another way to annoy him. I quickly finished cleaning up Shippou and gave him one of Inu's old shirts. He could wear it like a nightshirt, and it was still big enough to double as a small blanket, he was that small. It's hard to believe he could change into that semi large fox, which was a bit larger than a fully grown wolf.

He fell asleep as soon as I picked him up. Poor thing he must have been on the look out for those… **_Bastards!_** I pulled Shippou closer to me as if I was unconsciously protecting him from those two.

I quickly walked out into the main suite and set him on my bed to sleep, Glace beside him. The two little ones curled into the others warmth as soon as I released Shippou. I smiled slightly at their cuteness.

Once again I felt two arms wrap around my slender waist from behind me, Inuyasha.

He buried his face in my neck for a moment before he took my wrist and gently tugged me onto the balcony to talk; as soon as we got there he released me. And I quickly closed the glass doors so we wouldn't wake up Shippou, and Glace. My fingers lingered on the glass as I watched them sleep, temporarily oblivious to the world around them until Inuyasha's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"How do you know that kid?"

(Inu's Pov)

"I don't really know him…" she trailed off.

"WHAT! You don't even know that little twerp and you confronted him in his demon form, are you stupid or something!" I cried.

She could've gotten hurt and I wouldn't have been able to save her.

"No!" she yelled exasperated.

"Than why did you do something so stupid?"

"Because on the plane I saw him in my dream, his parents were brutally killed right before his eyes. I thought that was it, Shippou was just a dream, a dream my mind had imagined but when I saw him tonight and called his name he recognized me, and I knew he was the same angry, sad little boy who lost his parents and was forced to live without anyone else to help him," her voice became soft and thick with emotion as her head tilted upwards to stare at the stars, "just like me."

All those years she was gone was she really all by herself. And suddenly I remembered…

Flashback

It was a bright day, July 3rd. I was sitting in the shade of a large oak tree. I was wearing blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt and bare foot.

"Hey Inuyasha!" cried an extremely hyper four year old Kagome.

She ran to me across a nearby meadow a happy smile on her face. I wonder why she's almost always happy to see me.

She wore a blue t-shirt and blue shorts, she was also barefoot.

"Feh!"

She plopped down next to me under the tree.

"Hey what's wrong Inu?" she asked blinking cutely.

"Nuthin'."

"You sure?" she asked once more.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, ok. Hey, why don't you talk more?" she asked.

"I'm not used to talkin' to people. I'm usually alone."

"But you're not alone anymore, 'cause no matter where we are you'll always have me!" she cried with a smile. I smiled at her, and she smiled back as she tapped me on the shoulder and sped away across the field as she cried 'Yer it!'

I blinked but quickly sped after her as I said, "But not for long!"

End Flashback

I looked at her. She looked beautifully sad, a melancholy island in a sea of tranquility. My heart ached as I saw my friend in so much pain.

I stepped closer and gently wrapped my arms around her, "But you're not alone anymore, Kagome."

I felt her smile slightly against my chest, and nodded.

I could've stayed that way forever, but unfortunately…

Someone was coming, no they were almost here!

How could I have left my guard down and not have noticed them.

The two smelled of thunder and another of lightning.

"Kagome someone's coming."

She stepped back from me slightly, as she sniffed the air. She barely got a whiff before she growled, her eyes flashing red.

"Kagome?" I reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

That seemed to snap her out of it. But I had seen the anger of her beast, and I knew that it was still there lurking beneath the surface.

But this was bad. I mean when a half demon loses control of their demon blood, they usually don't feel anything just a need to kill. But her beast was angry, no it was furious.

So unless Kagome can control her demon blood, their's something really weird going on…

"It's the two that killed his parents," she replied quietly.

Oh man. Now I remember this. Whenever Kagome gets mad she gets really quiet and then she pretty much explodes, fortunately I had never been on the receiving end of her more violent side. She did this kind of thing when she was a kid, but everyone just thought they were temper tantrums, until that is she put a kid in traction for killing a puppy.

If she did that when she was a kid I wonder what she'll do now.

Note to self: never severely piss off Kagome.

Kagome however was turning to go inside.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Well those two probably came for a fight or to get Shippou…" she trailed off.

She didn't even have to finish, I knew that even if those two weren't coming for a fight they were going to get one. And it wouldn't be wise to fight them in our night clothes.

I quickly followed her before we went our separate ways. She stopped by her suitcase grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

I just slipped on my fire rat kimono. It's supposed to be a family heirloom and have lasted for at least 500 years… I decided to go barefoot.

Now that I'm not so sure of, but it's still pretty strong armor.

I slipped my sword into my sash and I was ready.

"Hey Inuyasha you decent?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah."

And with that out she came. I glanced at her for a second before I did a double take.

She was wearing a black trench coat, and a black halter top that just barely showed the top of her breasts, but showed all of her tanned stomach, her pants were also black and a little tight at the top before they flared out at the bottom. on her feet were black combat boots.

She looked like a fucking vixen!

Fucking… That was some bad terminology…

VERY bad terminology.

I snapped my head away from her and blushed, I had been staring again. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her smirk.

"Hey what's happenin'?" asked Shippou.

"The two who killed your parents are coming," Shippou growled, "but you're not fighting them me and Inuyasha will."

"WHAT!" cried Shippou,"No way!"

"Yes way, you're still to tired too fight, don't worry we'll handle it," said Kagome as she smiled softly.

"Ok," muttered Shippou in defeat.

Kagome froze; there on the balcony were two demons.

(Normal Pov)

The shorter of the two had a full head of black hair braided into a short pony tail, his eyes were gray and filled with malice and lust, he wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans on his feet were black sneakers. His lips were curled into a sly smirk. On his back was a wooden staff with a lightning shaped piece of metal on the end.

The taller demon was almost bald with only three hairs; his nose seemed to meld into a long flat face making his head seem kind of flat. His eyes were beady and black; he wore a really big gray t-shirt, with black pants he also wore black sneakers.

Wait…

They weren't exactly on the balcony.

The shorter demon was hovering over it, as what seemed to be fiery wooden wheels circled next to his feet. The larger demon wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he wasn't on the floor, for he was sitting on what appeared to be a large rain cloud.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am Maten," said the, lets face it, the ugly demon.

"And I am Hiten, and if you would be so kind as to hand over the woman and the fox we will spare your life."

"Like I would go anywhere with someone as ugly as the two of you," came Kagome's quiet reply. She had moved to sit next to Shippou hand on his keeping him from doing anything. By now even Glace had woken up and was growling softly. But he couldn't do much since he was after all a **water **dog demon. Unknown to them her free hand was slowly snaking its way towards her sword.

_It's the calm before the storm…_

"What did you say bitch?" said Hiten his eyes narrowing so they were almost closed.

"Why, thank you. I do try." said Kagome rolling her eyes sarcastically as she smirked at his stupidity.

It seems he didn't see her dog ears.

"Oh. I like 'em feisty,"

Her hand gripped the hilt of the Ki.

_The explosion…_

"How 'bout the kind that can kick your ass!" her voice had been rising with each word as she pounced her sword drawn and transformed into a large fang its true form.

_Has started!_

He jumped backwards but was to slow as she gave him a nice long gash along the side of his right arm.

She landed neatly on the rail of the balcony, as Maten hovered a few feet away, gripping his arm.

His eyes clouded over with rage.

But that was nothing compared to Kagome's rage filled eyes and hateful smirk.

"Wench," he began as he grabbed his lightning rod off his back, "you're dead!"

"Like you could kill me," she replied mockingly.

He lunged at her and struck at the spot where she last stood, but alas Kagome saw his reckless strike and jumped effortlessly over him and into the dark forest below, while shouting to Inuyasha, "You take care of the other one."

"Oh, sure give me the small fry," Inuyasha gave him a quick once over, "so to speak."

Shippou giggled slightly, Inuyasha looked at him and winked slightly before he lunged, blade drawn and transformed.

"Hey Glace be sure to watch over Shippou," shouted Inuyasha as he too disappeared off the balcony. As Hiten soared into the sky after him.

"They didn't say we had to stay here, now did they?" asked Shippou with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Glace barked as if saying, "Nope" and transformed into his larger form and with Shippou on his back leapt into the sky after the two fighters.

**_With Kag and Hiten_**

"Is that the best you can do?" shouted Kagome. She had once again dodged the rage fueled demon and landed on another doomed tree.

"No way I'm just getting warmed up," said Hiten hovering near the open space that had once been home to a tree.

He clenched his staff and raised it above his head, and at his call the sky became cloudy as lightning flashed, jumping from one cloud to another before streaking downwards into his staff.

"Now DIE!" he cried as he pointed the lightning charged staff at Kagome, and almost instantaneously a large stream of electricity surged towards her.

It hit the tree with force causing it to split into tiny pieces, but it also raised a large cloud of dust.

**_With Inu and Maten_**

"I thought you were supposed to 'take care of me'," mocked Maten. He had Inuyasha on the run with the thunder balls that emerged from his mouth.

Suddenly he let lose a barrage of thunder balls. Thinking it would finish Inuyasha off.

Oh how wrong he was.

For you see Inuyasha had been leading the oaf into a false sense security, waiting for the perfect chance. His patience was rewarded.

As Maten's attacks hit the ground they tore away trees and kicked up dust. A perfect cover for a sneak attack.

For Maten, thinking he had killed Inuyasha, turned away and was heading towards his brother.

'Maybe he'll let me have a turn with that sexy bitch,' he thought as he smiled lustfully.

That however was his mistake, he had underestimated Inuyasha and it would cost him…

Dearly.

As Inuyasha leapt from the dust and onto Maten's cloud.

"Hey jackass, turn around."

"Wha-," he never got to finish that sentence for as he turned there was a flash of metal and off came Maten's head.

It tumbled from his shoulders and as it did the cloud evaporated and Inuyasha and the rest of Hiten fell to the ground.

"Stupid oaf thinking he could kill me," said Inuyasha as he dusted off the access dust from his hair and clothes.

"Wait to go, Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" he turned and there was Glace with Shippou on his head smiling ear to ear.

"Thanks," he smirked slightly.

"Hey where's… Wow," he trailed off.

The sky was darkening as lightning danced across the sky, before suddenly shooting downwards then exploding in a large burst of power.

Their was only one other person who could do something like that.

The two were off, running as fast as they could. Dodging roots and cutting away branches until they got to the battle made clearing that held a laughing Hiten.

But Kagome wasn't there…

Until that is she came shooting downwards like a rocket.

Hiten's eye widened in disbelief, as Kagome's narrowed in satisfaction a smirk playing across her lips.

The two clashed the Ki against the staff.

"No… How can you be alive!" cried Hiten, furious.

"It's called jumping," she said as she jumped backwards and landed neatly by the trunk of a tree.

The two clashed once again.

"Why did you kill Shippou's parents?" she asked.

Before the two separated.

"I did was necessary."

"What?"

"That runt's parents were working on a project Code Name: Hybrid."

Kagome tensed slightly. Hiten didn't seem to notice.

"They developed the fire aspect of the project, but when they found out their research was being made into a weapon they bailed, but they knew to much so me and my brother were sent to kill them. It's as simple as that."

Kagome was silent after the explanation. Her bangs shadowing her eyes.

'So many killed, because of me.'

She clenched her sword tightly, as she raised it above her head, and almost immediately lightning came to it. But it was much stronger than Hiten's and it was being overwhelmed by her aura, changing to a strange bluish-greenish color, before shooting out to hit Hiten head on.

Kagome not far behind plunged her hand into his heart and whispered, "Eat your heart out Hiten."

He coughed, "That was you in the forest that day your…" he trailed off as Kagome plunged her hand through his heart and out his back.

He fell limp, standing upright only because of Kagome's arm. Until she ripped it out of his body and he fell onto the cold, unforgiving, ground.

Thunder boomed as it began to rain washing away the blood on her arm. She lifted her head to the rain, as two tears slid slowly down her cheeks, before they too were washed away.

To Be Continued…


	9. The New Moon

_**The Hybrid**_

_**By: The Guardian of the Hell Gate**_

_**Chapter 8: The New Moon**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha &company.**_

It was late, the witching hour, as some call it, but no matter what the name, this was a time when children should be nestled away safe in their houses, hidden away from the dangers of the cold cruel world for as long as possible.

Because locked away in a dark manor nestled in the bosom of a large unknown forest by most people, evil was awake…

Plotting…

Scheming…

Waiting…

For _her…_

His dark queen, only with her by his side would he continue his plot.

We circle the large manor, seemingly taking in its grandeur, before plunging downwards into its dark depths. As we enter we are immediately greeted by the dead, as there are skeletons of who were probably the previous owners of the manor littering the many hallways and corridors that your eyes can see through the darkness.

You stop and hesitate debating in your mind if want to get out of this hellish place, as swirls of poisonous miasma coils around and through your luminescent body. You take one more look around you and see two corridors without the morbid decorations that you hadn't noticed before.

You walk closer to the corridors deciding which one you should explore first. Finally deciding on the more ornate corridor you begin your silent trek.

At the end you come to a large door, it doesn't hinder you however as you simply phase through it, and into almost complete darkness, only a small rectangle of light coming from a window. But aside from that there is complete darkness that not even your eyes can pierce. The darkness is smothering you, sensing your presence even though its inhabitants cannot.

Weakly you stumble towards the window making a futile attempt to escape but it's too late for that, as the darkness holds you securely in place. And then from the darkness you hear it, and suddenly your eyes full of fright you tear yourself away from the darkness and up through the window trying to forget what you have heard.

But even though you have fled the scene that you could not stand to watch, still begins to unfold further.

"Tomorrow is the new moon, tonight the perfect night to retrieve her; while her powers are weak," the voice although smooth belied the torturous thoughts and feeling that were its true nature.

In your heart you knew it was too evil and dark for you to bear, so you fled, you my friends were wiser than even you may know.

"Yes, Master," a large spider head spoke, although that seemed impossible considering the large fangs that protruded from its mouth. Its head also housed two large eyes, almost too large for its head. This head was set on a long knobby neck, although how was a mystery.

"I will not tolerate failure like those other two, and let me make this perfectly clear you are not to harm the woman in **_any_** way, is that clear," the voice spoke once more, where was once again another mystery.

"Yes sir, unlike those idiotic brothers I would never think to harm or defile that which is yours," the demon head said, bowed in respect.

The voice's mouth smirked, as at least that small body part became visible through the darkness, as it said, "See that you don't or I'll just have to stomp on you like the bugs you so love to devour."

The creature shivered and bowed its head lower in a show of respect, and realization that the voice was the dominant and leader of the two, before it disappeared into the shadows and out into the world.

The voice turned its head as thoughts of _her_ drifted into his mind, seeping through his current thoughts to dominate his attention.

_She_ had been Project: KAGE, the pride and joy of the underground crime leaders, who had invested their money into _her_ completion. And completed _she _was, but unfortunately, _she_ was a superb actress and fooled any and all into thinking that _she_ was an obedient test subject, until _she_ destroyed _her_ current lab in one fiery blaze.

He stared out of the small window as he visualized in his mind _her_ body twisting and turning beads of sweat flying off _her_ body as _she_ seemed to dance through all of _her_ training sessions, with an ease and grace that should have been illegal, and probably was.

As his mind conjured up more images of _her_ his imagination began to run wild, as in his mind's eye he could see _her_ throw _her_ head back as _she_ gave into _her_ more primal desires _her_ arms and legs wrapped around his body as he thrust wildly into _her_…

Damn, he grimaced as he felt his throbbing manhood, screaming for _her_ warmth. But alas _she_ wasn't here for the taking as of yet so he'd have to get by with one of his concubines.

Standing he exited his own quarters, to reveal his long black locks, red hair, and lithe body clothed in black dress pants and a white unbuttoned tailor suit.

He headed for Kikyo's room; she had a slight resemblance to _her_ that would ease him for the time being.

Silently trekking to her room, and opening the door he saw her on the bed clothed in only an overly large t-shirt.

Voice's POV

Sitting silently next to Kikyo I ran my hands over her breasts before pinching her hardening nipples. She gasped and awoke only to see me as I raised her shirt over her head to reveal her nakedness; the girl seemed to have learned to always prepare for me.

Aroused from her slumber she knew immediately what I wanted and leaned over to unzip my pants, freeing my engorged member from its prison, before she began to lick and suck on it like a baby would its mother's nipple.

Suddenly flipping Kikyo onto her front I entered her from behind as she moaned, I began to thrust into her, only in this position could I imagine this was _her,_ only in this position could I find my release.

Under me I heard Kikyo cry out as she reached her orgasm and after a few more moments I had reached my own. Removing my self from Kikyo's sheath I stood and after fixing myself back up started back towards my room as Kikyo simply fell asleep, tired from our activities. I snorted softly, if this had been _her, she_ would have already been begging for another romp. I was satisfied and yet not pleased, I could not be pleased until I fucked that little minx into submission, until only I could satisfy her need for sex, I smirked at my own thoughts as I retreated back into my darkness.

_You _will be mine soon…

Soon _Kagome_…

Miles away in a McDonald's Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha sat finishing up their breakfast before grabbing some food and water for Glace and returning to the car.

As they got to the car Shippou hopped into the backseat and gave glace a hash brown, which he quickly devoured then nuzzled Shippou's hand for more food signaling his hunger.

"Kagome?" asked Shippou.

"Hmmm," Kagome cocked her head slightly as she sat in the driver's seat, her eyes closed against the rising sun, the door open to allow in a slightly cool breeze before it heated back up to its usual desert like qualities.

"Where are we going now?" asked Shippou who had just finished giving Glace his food and was now letting him drink from a cup of water.

"We're heading to Las Vegas," said Kagome with no hesitation.

"Why?" asked Shippou, as he sat up after Glace finished his water.

"Because we're looking for something," said Kagome as she began looking for her sunglasses, for the long drive ahead.

Inuyasha who had be silent, surprisingly, took that opportunity to make his presence known in the form of a correction as he said, "Actually Kags we're lookin' for someones," he smirked as he grabbed Glace's garbage and exited the car to throw it away.

Kagome frowned after him, even though her eyes revealed that she really didn't mind.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Shippou, his interest piqued.

"Don't know yet," was Kagome's reply as Inuyasha got back, and Kagome started the car.

"Then how do you know who you're lookin' for?" persisted Shippou as he slipped on his seat belt.

"We'll just know," said Inuyasha gruffly as he bent over slightly to find something decent on the radio.

"We found you after all," stated Kagome, her sunglass covered eyes on the road as she smiled at Shippou's soft gasp.

"You were lookin' for me?" Shippou's voice filled with astonishment.

"Yeah know stop asking questions you're starting to annoy me," said Inuyasha as he settled for listening to "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee.

"Ok," Shippou said his eyes dropping slightly.

"Actually you should probably get some sleep," said Kagome she had seen his dropping eyes in the mirror.

"But I'm not sleepy," but just like most children when they start to protest their lack of energy and need for sleep they yawned, and Shippou was no different as he too yawned widely as his ears and tail drooped in his tiredness.

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other before saying, "RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT," in unison not believing for a minute that he didn't need some sleep.

And with that he curled up next to Glace and fell asleep, and sleep he did. He slept the entire day, only awakening for short intervals of time to eat and go to the bathroom away replenishing his strength after having to stay awake, for so long to avoid getting captured by the Thunder Brothers.

Now it was late, the sun had set, the only people on the road were people scurrying to get home, or partygoers heading to some kind of club regular or otherwise…

Shippou's ears and tail flicked slightly as he began to awaken from his most recent and last nap. His mind registered rather quickly the absence of Glace his little pillow, and his two companions. He sat up abruptly as he thought they had abandoned him, until he heard the rather agitated voices coming from outside the car.

Sticking his head out the window he saw Inuyasha kneeling next to a flat tire.

"Hey what's up, guys?" asked Shippou.

"We've just got a flat tire," said Kagome, who was standing next to the passenger door arms crossed looking rather perturbed.

"Oh, hey why do you guys look so different?" asked Shippou, his curiosity was getting rather annoying however.

"It's the new moon during which Inuyasha and I loose all of our demonic powers," said Kagome.

"Ok," said Shippou, satisfied as he hoped out the window onto Inuyasha's head and then finally landing on the pavement next to Glace.

"So what are we going to do about the tire?" asked Inuyasha annoyed about being out in the open during his time of vulnerability.

"Like I said before we should just go over to that house over there and ask to use a phone or something," Kagome replied, exasperated.

"No way," said Inuyasha resolutely, determined not to give in.

"That's our only option so we are going got it!" said Kagome standing over Inuyasha glaring at him, daring him to disagree again.

Now Inuyasha was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid even he knew when to give, especially considering that he didn't want to suffer from some kind of concussion at the moment.

"Fine," he begrudgingly agreed.

"Ok, now that that's settled…" said Kagome her dangerous aura dissipating as she opened the trunk and retrieved the Ki and the Tetsuiga, "lets go."

"Feh, ok you free loader it's time to earn your weight around here," said Inuyasha his gaze turning to Glace who huffed indignantly at discreetly being called a burden, before changing into its larger form.

Glace leaned down slightly allowing his passengers to climb onto his back, first Shippou, then Kagome, then finally Inuyasha, before taking off at a brisk run towards the flickering lights that signified some kind of civilization.

Glace ran at an even pace at first, before suddenly speeding up, it was very slight, hardly noticeable, except to the now human hanyou that was forced to press closer to Kagome to refrain from falling off.

He froze, as he realized what he had just done, and yet couldn't remove himself for fear of falling off the speeding demon. Inuyasha blushed as he felt Kagome's body pressed against him, her scent, although dulled by his lack of demon senses, still wrapped itself around him comfortingly. In his arms, however, Kagome sat tense and he realized that she didn't want him to hold her so close as he sadly loosened his hold on her, until that is Kagome seemed to melt into his arms and small hands covered his own silently willing them to tighten his hold once more.

He blushed at the show of affection, but couldn't help but smile softly as he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet aroma, and if he had been able to see Kagome's face he would've seen a faint blush and small smile that screamed to the world, if not Inuyasha, that at this moment for this small amount of time she was truly happy.

The four quickly came upon the old, cottage styled house it was white with green shutters, the front that you could see was decorated with two normal sized rectangular windows side – by side on what was probably the 2nd floor both of which were covered by blinds. The third window was much smaller and perched between the two, except it was higher up about one floor higher; the attic window looked like a small onyx eye. The door was also painted green to match the shutters; slightly under it were two red brick steps. Two more windows sat comfortably on either side of the door covered by floral curtains. After that there was nothing but a sea of leaf green grass. A little ways off there appeared to be and old shed of some kind, but other than that there was nothing else that was seeable.

"Why did we stop?" asked Shippou, as he looked curiously between the two scanning humans that had crouched down with him in the bushes to inspect the house.

"Whenever you're entering new surroundings you should always inspect it if you have the chance so you at least vaguely know where you are," stated Inuyasha as he continued to scan the seemingly perfect home.

Shippou nodded in understanding as he too looked out over the property, and committing all of its details to memory.

"Are you ready to go now?" asked Kagome glancing at the three others around her.

Her companions nodded, as glace flew up and onto the roof, able to hear if anything were to happen and yet completely out of site.

"Hey Shippou I'm going to but a concealment spell on you ok?"

He looked at her strangely for a moment as if he were silently asking why before he nodded in understanding; after all since Kagome and Inuyasha were human he of course should be too.

Kagome gently placed a hand on his head that started to glow blue almost as soon as it touched him, but as soon as it had come it had gone and before her stood a black – haired violet eyed Shippou.

"Alright let's go," said Inuyasha as he stepped out of the bushes, Kagome and Shippou not far behind.

As the three began to walk towards the house he allowed his arm to circle Kagome's waist, as Shippou slipped his small hand into Kagome's larger one.

Once the three opened the door Kagome deftly knocked on it three short, hard raps. That was sure to be heard throughout the house. And sure enough a few moments later a girl about fourteen years old answered the door.

She wore a white t-shirt, blue jean shorts and was bare foot; her brown hair was down and slightly ruffled as if she had just gotten off of a sofa. Her eyes were brown, and were set nicely on her heart shaped face.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello we would just like to know if we could borrow your phone we have a flat tire and had to stop, I'm Mitsuki, and this is Souta, she said gesturing slightly to Shippou, "and this is Jinenji," she finished as she gestured to Inuyasha.

"I'm Nina, nice to meet, hold on for one second while I get my Granddad, ok?"

Kagome, or rather Mitsuki, nodded her head in compliance, as Nina stepped turned around and disappeared for a moment as she called for her grandfather.

Moments later an old man could now be seen hobbling over to them, his head was bald and wrinkled, and he was bent over as if he has spent most of his life bent over doing hard labor of some kind. He had the same attire as Nina except he wore pants instead of shorts.

"You wanted to use a phone, yes?" asked the old man as he reached the open door.

'Mitsuki' just nodded her head in affirmation, as he gestured for the three to enter what appeared to be a kitchen. It was rather plain, with a small mahogany table four chairs, slightly behind it stood a moderate sized fridge, white round about counters that started at the door and continued on until it got to the stove and then a sink, before coming to a stop at a door that was connected to a carpeted hallway.

As the three walked into the warm atmosphere of the kitchen the old man shuffled over to a hanging cordless phone, "I'm Tom by the way," he said as he removed the phone from its cradle and held it up to his ear experimentally, before shaking his head slightly and returning it.

(Nina told him their names already that's why he hasn't asked)

"I'm sorry, but the phone's dead, it loses the single surrounded by all these trees sometimes, but you can stay the night if you want to and borrow some tools first thing tomorrow morning, and I won't take no for an answer," he commanded jokingly.

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Alright then Nina show our guests to their room," said Tom as he headed for the hallway himself, probably to his own room.

"Ok," said Nina as she too walked out of the kitchen as she gestured the three to follow her.

Nina led them down a beige carpeted hallway lit only with a few lamps, before she turned right and up the carpeted steps. Turning into another hallway she walked onwards pausing sometimes to specify her room, her grandfather's room, and the bathroom before opening the last door at the end of the hallway. It concealed one last staircase that led up to a finished attic that was the guestroom, flicking a light switch the lights flickered on revealing a quite cozy room. The guestroom held one king-sized bed, a boudoir, and a dresser with a large mirror. On a stand in the left corner of the room was a TV and by the bed there was a small desk with a digital alarm clock on it, that read 11:30 p.m.

"This is where you will be sleeping, 'night," and with that Nina turned and disappeared down the attic steps.

"You sure it was good idea to stay here for tonight?" asked Shippou as he climbed onto the floral patterned comforter.

"No, but it's better than staying out in the open in the car," said Kagome as she walked over to the window allowing Glace access to the room.

"Besides it's not like we'll go to sleep," said Inuyasha matter – of – factly as he plopped down on the bed beside Shippou grabbing the remote and flipping on the TV.

"Yeah now go to sleep, Shippou me and Inu have everything under control," said Kagome softly as she closed the window and stepped back to the bed and tucked Shippou in, Glace perched on her shoulder.

"OK," he groaned as his eyes began to grow heavy, "Good night."

"'Night Shippou."

"'Night runt."

"I'm not a runt," was Shippou's sleepy reply as he settled down for some more sleep.

"Feh that's all the runt does is sleep," grumbled Inuyasha as he settled sat against the bed's head board.

"Yeah, but so what, who knows none of us might be getting a good night's rest for awhile," said Kagome softly as she gently stroked Shippou's soft hair.

Inuyasha just stared out at the near silent screen in reply, as he settled down for another sleepless new moon night. But at least this new moon, and many more to come if he had anything to say about it, and he would, he could spend it with Kagome, just like they had used to.

_**To…Be…Continued…**_


	10. Stay Alive

_**The Hybrid**_

_**By: The Guardian of the Hell Gate**_

_**Chapter 9: Stay Alive**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co. or Full Metal Alchemist. _**

12:00 a.m.

The digital clock's green glow informed all who were in its presence. Even though no one in its presence particularly cared…it carried on telling the time of a new day.

The clock's soft green light was, however, lost in the TV's predominant glow, to reveal the inhabitants of the room, four companions, one Inuyasha Kumori, Kagome Higurashi, Shippou Hiro, and Glace. The youngest of the four, Shippou lay sleeping peacefully wonderfully oblivious to his surroundings as he rested his young body for the on coming day…

The oldest of the four, Inuyasha and Kagome, lay sprawled on their stomachs next to each other facing the every changing scenes of the television. Glace lay happily curled in the small of Kagome's back.

Kagome and Inuyasha were at the moment staring blankly at the show the TV was presenting at the moment, which happened to be "Full Metal Alchemist", both too lost in their own thoughts to pay attention to the show itself, too bad.

Inuyasha let his thoughts drift, from his life, to its drastic change of pace, to the young woman that had leaned over gently so her head rested lightly on the back of his shoulders, her soft breaths making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. And all was peaceful, for now…

12:30 a.m.

THUMP

The peace was shattered, by that one sound, startling our quartet of heroes from their rest, Shippou and Glace rising quickly from their resting places, Inuyasha and Kagome not far behind. The two humans stood tensely as they grabbed hold of their nearby swords. The two glanced at each other, before quietly treading to the dark stair way that led to the attic door. Glace jumped silently onto Kagome's shoulder as, Shippou did they same to Inuyasha.

Opening the door, as quietly as she could Kagome called out, "Hey is everything ok? We thought we heard something."

Kagome's question was met with nothing but the silence of darkness. Of course, most would have taken this as nothing, maybe your imagination or someone falling out of a bed. Kagome and Inuyasha, however, were too suspicious of new places to think that.

That was after all, what had kept them safe when they were younger. And so, after their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kagome gently grabbed Inuyasha's hand to keep from being separated and continued on into the darkness of the house.

Silently stretching out her miko abilities, she probed each room they passed, searching for the house's original inhabitants. Quickly, but quietly, they reached the steps that led downstairs and with a shake of her head confirmed that the old man and teenager were not in their rooms.

Continuing on they reached the steps were the flickering light of a TV could easily be seen. Making their way downstairs, they saw Nina as she sat up from her place on the sofa, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Was that you two?" asked Nina still groggy from her forced return to reality.

"No we thought it was you, or your grandfather, and he's not in his room," replied Mitsuki her voice portraying her worry.

"He's not!" said Nina, now fully awake.

Mitsuki shook her head, 'no', as Nina sprung up from her resting place only to head towards the back door.

"Hey Kagome why didn't she say anything about Glace or Shippou or our swords?" whispered Inuyasha.

"Because I never took off their concealment spells, and I just put one on Glace, now let's go see what's happening," whispered Kagome back as she headed after Nina.

"Nina!" Mitsuki cried as she Jinenji, and Souta raced towards the girl, who was now looking frantically around her yard.

Nina eyes turned to her momentarily, before they began scanning the surrounding area once more.

"What's up?" asked Jinenji as they finally reached her.

"My granddad is out here somewhere."

"Why would he be out here, in the middle of the night?" asked Mitsuki, this time.

"Because every now and then granddad sleep walks, and one time he came back he had hurt himself, so I have to find him," answered Nina in a frantic rush.

"Nina calm down, if you keep on searching like that you might over look him," said Mitsuki soothingly as she rubbed comforting circles in Nina's back.

"But…"

"Don't worry we'll help you look for him."

Nina looked at her strangely for a moment, silently contemplating why complete strangers would want to help her before deeming it as unimportant and smiling slightly nodded her head.

"Ok, Jinenji you and Souta make sure he's not wondering around the house, and Nina and I will make sure he isn't in the forest, if neither of us can find him we'll meet back up at the shed and go look in the forest itself. Agreed?"

The three nodded, somewhat surprised at how she could dish out orders, and good ones in a few short seconds, nevertheless the four split up to look in their respective areas. Inuyasha, however, looked back once more at Kagome. Kagome feeling his gaze threw a quick glance at him and a smile before turning to follow Nina towards the thicket.

At the house

"Inuyasha are you sure you should let Kagome go off with Nina all alone," asked Shippou as he began to search through the bushes near the house in search of the old man.

"No, but Kagome is a miko so she should be able to take care of herself. Besides she's not all alone she has Glace, and her sword, and you and I both know she can use it," replied Inuyasha, as he too began to look in some of the bigger bushes that someway or another had grown around each other to form one big bush.

"Yeah…" replied Shippou as he stopped searching for a moment to look towards the direction that Kagome and Nina had headed.

"You worry too much, Shippou I mean you know Kagome can kick ass, plus if you haven't noticed she's a miko. A damn strong one too, although her powers are slightly weakened because of the new moon, they're still strong and a demon would have to be a fool, to try and mess with her."

"Yeah, ok…Anyway maybe we should search inside too. Tom might have just locked himself inside a closet or something," suggested Shippou as he started towards the door, still open in their haste to reach Nina.

"Sure."

And with that Shippou and Inuyasha disappeared inside to look for the old sleep walker.

At the woods

"Nina, does you granddad do this often?" asked Mitsuki as she began to look in the semi – darkness for Tom.

"Every now and then," was Nina's vague reply.

"Well where do you usually find him."

"All around the place, every time I find him he's in a different place from before it's so frustrating sometimes."

Mitsuki was silent after that as she began searching once again. In their silence the two covered a large area and the darkened edges of the forest with Kagome's miko powers and still came up with nothing.

Sighing suddenly Mitsuki stood up straight, stretching her aching muscles.

"Nina we've searched the entire perimeter of the forest, I think we should meet back up with the guys."

"Ok."

Just as the two were starting out however Kagome quickly turned back her eyes scanning the forest and its shadows that could hide almost anything.

'You ok?" asked Nina as she noticed that Mitsuki wasn't walking back with her.

"Yeah," replied Mitsuki, "just thought I heard something, it was probably a raccoon or something."

In truth, however, Kagome thought that just for a minute she had sensed a youkai's ki.

And with that the two started back towards the shed that they had specified as their rendezvous point, only to see Jinenji and Souta also heading towards the shed. Walking quickly towards each other they reached the shed in record time.

"Did you guys find him at the house?" asked Nina as soon as they were in talking distance.

Jinenji just shook his head slightly, "How 'bout you guys?"

"Not a trace," answered Mitsuki as she affectionately patted Souta's head as he hugged her.

"Nina do you have any flashlights we could use in the forest?" asked Mitsuki.

Nina nodded as she headed towards the shed, Mitsuki, Jinenji, and Souta not far behind.

However as Nina began to open the shed it was almost as though time itself were slowing down as Kagome once again sensed a youkai's ki, this time it was completely free no one trying to conceal it.

Turning quickly, she spotted the approaching shadow of a demon, but it was too late as it quickly immobilized Kagome before she could attack it.

"Kagome!" cried Shippou as he realized that he was lying on his back knocked over by the sudden loss of Kagome's hand.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha in horror as he watched helplessly as the demon held Kagome captive his hand tightening on Tetsuiga.

Nina just looked on in terror as she looked into the blood thirsty eyes of the captor of her friend. Dimly recognizing that Jinenji and Souta had called her by a name that was not her own. However, her terror was nothing compared to her shock as the moon's light finally revealed, Kagome's captor…

Nina's own grandfather.

He was looking at them all with pride as he held Kagome almost as though she were a trophy. His head sat on a long knobby neck that disappeared into his shirt and jeans. However his arms and legs had elongated and split into eight equally long spider legs, minus their usual color and stiff hairs. His eyes were wide now, with almost non existent pupils, and from his mouth protruded long fangs. He was a truly monstrous sight.

"Thank you for bringing me this most lovely prize, and now since I have no more use for you I bid you all adieu," he wheezed as he slowly began to turn towards the forest.

"No, let go of Kagome!" cried Inuyasha, as he drew his sword, although he knew that it wouldn't transform since he wasn't a hanyou.

Inuyasha, to worried about Kagome didn't care at that moment as he ran towards the demon and brought the untransformed sword down on Kagome's bindings. And although it wouldn't transform the seal that didn't allow demons to wield it activated as soon as it touched his skin.

Surprised by the sudden pain the youkai's grip on Kagome loosened, giving Kagome the chance she needed as she quickly poured her miko powers through every pore in her body, through the seams of her clothes and straight into his hand.

And with a pain filled cry he released her revealing his palm almost completely burned black by her powers, she landed gracefully on the ground and quickly moved away from the youkai's grotesque form before he could capture her again.

"Foolish child!" he screeched in anger as his head quickly swooped towards Inuyasha, who was just now landing on the ground not even giving him the time to dodge as he quickly sunk his fangs into Inuyasha's side.

He picked Inuyasha up in his fangs for a moment, Inuyasha's eyes glazed over in pain, before he threw his limp body over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you ok? Please say something!" cried Kagome as she kneeled by his side cradling his head in her arms as tears quickly began to flow down her cheeks in worry.

"Don't cry, Kagome. You know I hate it when you cry…" he trailed off as he finally gave into the pain and slunk into unconsciousness.

"What did you do to him?" said Kagome voice rough, her eyes narrowed in hate and anger.

"Oh, noting I just infected him with my poison, he'll be dead by sunrise," said the demon, satisfied with his work.

"Who are you, and where is my grandfather?" cried Nina as she finally remembered how to speak.

"I am Gokomaru, a spider demon and your grandfather has been dead for a long time, girl," Gokomaru sneered at Nina's crestfallen countenance.

Becoming impatient with these humans' useless babble he once again began to close in on Kagome, only to be stopped by a barrier, he snarled as his limbs began to burn on contact, at first not he didn't know what had stopped him until he saw Kagome's glowing body, keeping the barrier firmly in place.

"Shippou, Nina go into the shed, Glace take Inuyasha too," commanded Kagome her eyes not once straying from Gokomaru, who was now ignoring the burns left by the barrier as he began to pound on it.

And no matter how reluctantly, and how little they really knew about Kagome they knew not to disobey and slowly walked inside, Glace, in his larger form with Inuyasha on his back, not far behind.

"So little miko, have you come to your senses and surrendered," said Gokomaru, cockily.

"Never you bastard, and know this I could kill you right now if I wanted to but that would be wasting too much energy on a sorry waste of space like you!" hissed Kagome.

Turning sharply on her heel Kagome picked up the Tetsuiga and Ki and disappeared into the shed, as Gokomaru in his anger resumed his pounding on her barrier.

The shed was a stark contrast from the outside world. It was almost pitch black, and the air was stale as if no one had been in it for quite some time. However, Kagome did not have time to think of how uncomfortable it was in the shed as she turned quickly and drove both the Ki and Tetsuiga into the shed's door creating a barrier around the shed.

With that done, Kagome gathered her miko energies into her hand making it glow a brilliant blue chasing away the darkness of the shed. Her eyes scanned the interior until they came to rest on Inuyasha, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe normally, blood still slowly oozing from his wound, as sweat beaded on his forehead, Glace and Shippou sitting close to his head worried about him and yet not knowing what to do.

Moving to them quickly, they moved to allow her more room as he reached for his head feeling it to see how high his fever was, she gasped as she snatched her hand away in surprise of the heat. Her eyes clouded in worry as they trailed down to his injury, before placing her glowing hands over his wound closing her eyes she imagined it slowly closing over until there was nothing left, not even a faint scar.

Opening her eyes she looked over her handy work, gently prodding his skin were the wound used to be, finally satisfied when he didn't even flinch under her soft ministrations, she laid back on her knees by his head.

Searching in her pockets, she revealed a bandanna it was her favorite even though to others it looked like a regular red bandana with all of its regular designs. She fingered it slightly before instructing Glace to wet it with his water powers. Quickly doing so Kagome, wrung out the excess water before placing the cloth on Inuyasha's burning head.

"Hey, who are you really, Kagome?" asked Nina, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kagome's eyes slowly rose from Inuyasha's fevered brow to Nina's harsh glare before answering, "I am I."

"What?"

"I am I," repeated Kagome.

"What do you mean?" asked Nina, annoyed.

"I mean that I am I, no matter what name I take, no matter what name or shape any of us take I am still Kagome no matter what," clarified Kagome, never knowing the soft violet eyes that had opened and heard her philosophical words before falling back into the darkness…

"You lied to me, all of you did!" cried Nina furiously.

"Please keep your voice down," commanded Kagome sternly.

Nina did so, with a scowl on her face.

"Nina I'm sorry that we lied," Nina scoffed at the comment, " but we had to, you see there is a man after me, and I unfortunately dragged Inuyasha and Shippou into this," this time Shippou tried to interrupt but was stopped by a gentle hand on his head, " I knew he would track my movements so I decided if he found out that we, I, had talked to you; you would only tell him what I had told you, my false name, my husband's name, son's name and that we had a flat tire and we needed some help. However, he seemed to be prepared and probably set up demons at certain intervals to try and capture me, Gokomaru one of his demons set up his base here, and lucky for him we fell right into his lap."

Nina was silent as she digested all of this information, before looking away ashamed of her behavior as everything she said fell into place.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright go to sleep, we won't be able to get out of here until morning," said Kagome comfortingly as she signaled for Glace to make her more comfortable by allowing her to cushion her head on his transformed stomach, "you too Shippou."

"Thank you," she said tiredly as she began to drift off to sleep.

"But Kagome…" he whined.

"Go," she commanded softly, like a mother would her child.

With a pout settled firmly onto his features, Shippou marched over to Glace before settling on his head and passing out as if he had been hit.

"You can sleep too, Glace."

He growled in appreciation, before closing his eyes, and drifting into a light slumber.

Turning back to Inuyasha, Kagome sighed softly as she looked at his pale face, feeling tears well up in her eyes she quietly murmured in his ear, "Please stay alive Inuyasha."

The hours dripped by like melting ice, as Kagome waited for the sun impatiently tending to Inuyasha as best she could in such a situation.

At about 3:00 a.m. as Kagome was gently wiping away a few loose beads of sweat, Inuyasha finally awoke.

"Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" asked Kagome worriedly as she looked into his unfocused eyes.

"I'll feel better in the morning."

"Won't we all…"

"Are you ok, Kagome?"

"Of course I am, now stop worrying about me and get some rest."

"Yeah sure," he smirked slightly.

"Hey Kagome…"

"Hmmm…"

"May I use your lap?"

Kagome blushed at the unexpected answer before, nodding gently and moving closer to him positioning his head so it rested on her lap.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He turned slightly nuzzling his face into her stomach, "So soft," he murmured quietly to himself.

Kagome blushed, apparently not as quietly as he thought, but she didn't move or stiffen, she just leaned back against the wall a blush still staining her cheeks as she smiled slightly and ran her fingers through his soft onyx locks.

The last few hours passed in a comfortable silence.

Until suddenly and without warning, Gokomaru pounded on the roof harder than ever before knocking the two swords a loose, causing the entire structure, to cave in under his strength.

Kagome, and the now awake Shippou, Glace, and Nina quickly threw off the debris as quickly as they could so they dodge any on coming attacks until they realized if he wanted to attack he would've already.

Suddenly looking around, Kagome worriedly cried out for Inuyasha as she noticed the missing weight on her lap.

"Ahh, you're looking for your little boyfriend, eh Kagome?"

Looking up in horror, she saw Inuyasha who appeared to still be unconscious as Gokomaru held him by his head.

"Let him go!" cried Kagome furious as she watched with worried eyes as Gokomaru swung Inuyasha from side to side.

"Hmmmm, I don't know…" replied Gokomaru as though he were actually thinking about it.

None noticed that the sun was slowly beginning to rise until that is Inuyasha spoke.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," said Inuyasha as he smirked.

"What!" cried Gokomaru, astonished that a weak human had even survived the night with his poison running through his veins, and now he was insulting him!

"Stupid human, I'll tear you apart!" cried Gokomaru as he raised Inuyasha into the lightning sky.

"Highly unlikely, but hey you're welcome to try," said Kagome who no longer seemed concerned with Inuyasha's well – being at all.

Causing Shippou and Nina to suddenly turn and look at her as though she were a completely different person. But as the sunlight hit both Inuyasha and Kagome they could all see why.

As Inuyasha and Kagome both began to pulse in time with each other, as black hair turned to silver, as bangs changed to white, as claws grew, as bodies strengthened, as Inuyasha and Kagome both turned back into their hanyou forms.

"Ahhaahahahahahah, you're dead now," cried Shippou between gasps as he tried to laugh, breathe and talk all at the same time.

"He's right don'cha know," said Kagome, as Inuyasha smirked while breaking free of the demon and jumping back to stand next to Kagome.

"Shall we?" asked Inuyasha, bowing slightly as he gestured to the now unnerved Gokomaru.

"We shall," answered Kagome, and then the two took of running, their steps perfectly synchronized as the two leaped up and sliced Gokomaru to pieces with one joint attack.

"Wow," said Nina completely and totally stunned by their display of power, and by the looks of it they didn't think much of it at all as though that were only exercise.

"Hey Nina, do you have anything we have fix our flat with?" asked Kagome after she finished checking Inuyasha over to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah, one minute."

About one hour later, a new wheel was on the car and our heroes' bellies were full, the only reason Inuyasha, Kagome, Glace and Shippou weren't on the road yet is because Kagome was worried about Nina staying at the house all alone.

"Kagome, don't worry I'll be fine," said Nina for the umpteenth time.

"But why can't we just drop you off somewhere?" asked Kagome for who knows how many times.

"Because you have to get going so whoever's chasing you doesn't catch up with you," rationalized Nina.

"But…"

"Nina's right Kagome, plus she'll probably be safer here than with us," persuaded Inuyasha gently.

"But…"

"Kagome…Please, don't worry."

"Oh, alright I give," said Kagome defeated as she gave Nina a hug and bidding her one final farewell, the two hanyous with their passengers were off, Kagome periodically yawning on the way, so when they finally got back to the car the seating arrangements had to be changed a bit.

Resulting in a weary Kagome in the passenger's seat, and a daredevil Inuyasha in the driver's seat, and with that our traveling group was on the road once more.

Kagome's last thought before she fell asleep, however, was…

_Watch out Naraku you just gave me two new reasons to kill you…_

_TOBECONTINUED_

Yo! I'm finally back, and I'm sorry for the long wait. But my review alert was disabled so until I went to my profile to find a particular story I didn't know I had gotten four more reviews. Anyway here's an extra long chapter that's actually about 20 pages in Word but only 10 on totally sucks! Anyway I've gotten a job and I'm workin' Monday through Thursday, and we do a lot of walkin' so I get really tired so I'm not sure when I'll next update. So just bear with me and please continue to read and review. And I need at least 3 or 4 reviews before I write the new chapter. And btw when I was writing the beginning I keep on changing from Inu's, Kag's, and Shippou's real name to fake name, which means that when I say the fake name they're acting like the people they introduced themselves as, but when I say their real names that means they're acting like themselves. I hope that didn't confuse too many people. Oh and I also went back and corrected some mistakes in my last chapters, just so you know. Anyway I hope you liked my chapter and until next time…REVIEW!

JA!


	11. Big Brother

_**The Hybrid**_

_**By: The Guardian of the Hell Gate**_

_**Chapter 10: Big Brother**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co. or any songs you may see played.**_

_**Damn, that baka!**_

_**How could he have underestimated her like that, even after all of my warnings!**_

_**Damn him!**_

He sighed…

_**Oh well, I suppose I'll have to use someone else to get her.**_

He thought for a moment, before his lips curved into an evil sneer.

_**He will definitely bring her to me…especially because of her.**_

Naraku turned towards the young girl that was chained tightly to the wall, her clothes tattered and blood – stained, her eyes half lidded and foggy as she kept her unfocused eyes trained on the direction in which he now sat. Every now and then she would move her arms or legs only to have the chains that bound her flash and tighten their grip, enough to draw blood while refastening her limbs to the harsh wall. And yet she would never say anything, she would never whimper, or cry out for help, she would not even call for her lord.

"Give back what is mine, Naraku."

The girl's eyes turned at the sound of the voice, her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru what a pleasure it is to finally meet you," said Naraku as if he were greeting an old friend.

"To bad I cannot say the same, now release the girl."

"And if I don't?"

"Then die."

And with that there was only a whitish blur that was hurtling itself at Naraku before stopping, its claws mere inches away from Naraku's neck. Golden eyes narrowed as Naraku's eyes danced with malice.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Sesshomaru you should never try to kill me if I have something that you value," he said pompously as though he were Sesshomaru's superior, and at that moment to all eyes he was, as his pale hands gripped a glowing red chain that was latched onto the girl's neck squeezing it tightly as it burned her neck.

Still the girl said nothing, but you could see that she was in pain by the way that she leaned forward her body convulsing, her eyes large, her pupils dilated, as though she was having a seizure, and yet no tears fell, no cries escaped her lips although she didn't even have the breath to do so if she wanted to, and eventually she stopped moving as she began to become accustomed to the pain and raised her head once more determined to see her lord one more time if she were to die.

Shadowed eyes looked at her with a mixture of concern, pride, and pain before lowering his poison claws and stepping away from the foul demon.

"What do you want?" asked the demon known as Sesshomaru, through gritted teeth at the thought of him stooping so low as to serve this disgusting bastard.

Naraku smirked as he loosened his grip on the chain and thus allowing the girl to breathe, as the burning sensation in her neck dissipated.

"I and my colleagues were working on a project…Project: Kage is what we called her…"

"So this project escaped and you want me to retrieve her for you…Pathetic," he stated as he crossed his arms and looked away at nothing in particular, until he heard the child shift slightly into another position smiling softly at his insult.

And again that feeling of pride swelled inside his chest, even as he refused to allow it show on the outside.

Naraku's eyes narrowed, not amused by the insult as the child was, "You would do well to watch your tongue while in my presence, milord," he stated icily as he gently grasped the red chain once more, not so much that the chain would kill the captured child but enough to put her already battered body through more pain.

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as his neck snapped to lock gazes with Naraku as he watched the child flinch, and still say nothing.

"You will no longer harm Rin, and I will retrieve this Project: Kage."

"Very well, she will stay in one of the manor's rooms, she will not be released until you bring me the project, but she will no longer be harmed."

"I will take her to this room."

Naraku raised his eyebrow, as though asking him if he thought he was that stupid.

"I am a demon of my word, I will not take her."

Naraku looked him over again, but even he knew that if an inu youkai gave you his word, it would go against its very blood and nature to betray it.

"Very well open the door beside her, her room will be the last door of the hallway and to the left," he informed nonchalantly, and with a wave of his hand released the girl, who promptly fell forward her weakened arms barely supporting her almost feather – like weight.

Sesshomaru, gave no indication that he realized Naraku's words as he stooped to her level, and picked her up with a tenderness, that only a parent reserved for their child, before disappearing down the before mentioned corridor.

And away from the burning eyes of her captor, Rin was allowed a moment of weakness as Sesshomaru gently stroked her hair, and she cried quietly on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru – sama may we leave now?" asked Rin, her voice soft and breathless from her weeping.

"Gomen, Rin but I can't take you home yet," he stated emotionlessly, although inside of him his beast was screaming at him to just take their child leave, then come back to slaughter Naraku later.

"You're leaving me…" she whimpered as she loosened her death grip on Sesshomaru's neck.

"No," said Sesshomaru, before he sighed, "but I made a deal with Naraku that until I return something to him you will have to stay here, do not worry you will no longer be harmed."

"Oh…" she trailed off as she heard those words relieved that her lord wasn't leaving her forever and yet still afraid of being almost alone with Naraku.

By now Sesshomaru had reached the room, it was comfortable if not sparsely furnished. There was not much there except for the essentials, such as a bed, with blankets folded neatly at the foot, there was also a dresser with a large mirror attached, and a door that led into a small bathroom.

Sesshomaru sat down gracefully on the bed, Rin sitting comfortably in his lap; she looked as though she could have fallen asleep right then and there.

"Rin."

"Yes milord?" said girl answered, albeit sleepily.

"I'm going to give you some of my blood, it will protect you and strengthen your body but since my blood is very potent it will turn you into a demon…"he trailed off uncertainly before saying, "and make you my daughter."

"Really?"

He just nodded slowly, uncertain if she would say yes or no, after all taking care of someone as one's charge is one thing, however to make one's charge your child is very different, and her silence was slowly tearing him apart.

"Hai."

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly snapped to Rin's, not realizing what she said for a moment until she smiled her usual toothy smile that he had come to love.

He smiled slightly at her, that ascent of lips that although small told her just how her lord and father really cared for her.

"You will need to consume a proportion of my blood, then you will probably feel very sleepy for awhile until your change is complete."

She nodded at his explanation, as he used one of his claws to quickly slit his wrist and hold it up to her lips, and too tired to complain Rin complacently swallowed the blood that pooled in her mouth until her lord pulled his wrist away.

And almost immediately the child felt even more exhausted than she had before, she felt as though she could fall asleep on her feet.

"Don't fall asleep yet, I need to clean you up first," commanded Sesshomaru gently as he stepped into the bathroom to draw Rin a hot bath.

As he finished and scooped Rin back into his arms to return to the bathroom, a knock at the door alerted him to another demon's presence. Opening the door he stared at to the two demons, or rather one human and one demon.

The human was of course Kikyo; at the moment she was fully clothed her eyes cold and emotionless, as she held a tray filled to the brim with food for Rin and himself. The demon looked like a child herself, as she was about the same height as Rin and had pure white hair, pale skin, and wore a snow white gown, her eyes were two twin black voids that held even less emotion than Sesshomaru himself. She held a few changes of clothing for Rin.

Stepping aside Sesshomaru simply motioned for the two to set their burdens on the dresser, they quickly did so and bowed once before they left him and Rin alone once more.

"They were creepy," commented Rin to break the tense air that had lingered after their departure.

He smiled slightly indulging her as he nodded his head in agreement. Going through the things they left he came across a big and small towel one to clean with and another to dry off with, as well as a soap, shampoo, and conditioner.

Turning on his heel, he gracefully turned and went into the bathroom checking to see if the water was still warm he quickly undressed Rin and sat her in the cooling waters as he began to tenderly clean her, happy that her wounds were already healing without complications, and yet furious that they had been inflicted in the first place. And as he gently cleaned her that feeling intensified steadily as he discovered bruises and cuts from earlier beatings.

Abruptly standing he looked in the dresser for any kind of clothing that he could rip apart so he could bandage Rin's wounds. His search was rewarded when he found a t–shirt, it didn't look particularly old, but that wasn't his problem.

Returning to his daughter, he gently bandaged her arms, legs, and neck before removing her from the water and softly drying her off in the large towel that completely covered her and could act as a blanket if one were not already provided.

Next he clothed her in an overly large t-shirt, before picking her back up in his arms so she could eat the now slightly cold food. After so long without food and the energy consuming task of just keeping her eyes open discouraged her from eating, until that is she saw Sesshomaru pick up the meat with the fork and hold it up to her mouth until she chewed it thoroughly and was immediately tackled by the tender goodness of what tasted like steak, after that Sesshomaru feed her until she was full her eyes flickering as her full stomach added to the fuzzy feeling of being in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Go to sleep, Rin I'll be here when you awaken," he spoke, his voice soft.

"G'night Otou," she whispered, as she yawned cutely before turning and burrowing herself into his soft white pelt that sat on his shoulder, she petted it slightly as its velvety texture rubbed against her cheek.

"Sweet dreams…Musume."

And so it went that the next morning, giving one last hug to his daughter Sesshomaru left Naraku's mansion to find this Project: Kage, anxious to retrieve it so he would be reunited with his daughter, and kill Naraku. He thought the task simple enough.

But he was wrong…

This one battle would be one of the hardest of his life…

Meanwhile

Deep breathing was all that was heard as we finally find our heroes. They lay sleeping at a Hilton Hotel, Inuyasha's arms draped loosely over Kagome's waist, her back pressed against Inuyasha chest, as she held Shippou and Glace close to her. And to all of those who could have seen this sight they would not have hesitated to say that the four were a family.

Inu's POV

Warm…

It was so warm…

I was so comfortable…

I wonder why?

Uh…it's too early for questions.

I seriously contemplated sleeping in; it wouldn't hurt since I hadn't had an actual day of rest since I met back up with Kagome…

Yes, what a wonderful idea…

And with that I held my warmth closer, as I began to drift back off to sleep…

Wait…

The knowledge that you couldn't technically hold warmth trickled slowly into my brain, and just as I was about to go back to sleep too…

Damn…

My eyes grudgingly began to open cautious of the imminent threat of the rising sun's rays, instead I was met by black and a wonderfully beautiful scent that it almost felt that I was drowning in it. Instinctively, my hazy sleep – filled eyes closed as I buried my noise in the soft sea of hair that produced the scent, letting my head slip downwards until I came to the crook of her neck and nuzzled it gently.

All the while inhaling that wonderful scent…

I couldn't get enough…

I was drowning, suffocating in the magnificence of the scent…

And if I were to die at that very moment as long as I remembered this scent I'd be happy.

Kagome moaned softly, in pleasure, under my soft ministrations…

That sure as hell opened my eyes as I jerked backwards…

She whimpered, from the loss of my warmth, as she shifted in her sleep as though searching for me…

I smiled softly as I allowed myself a moment of weakness while she slept, and hugged her close…

As though she were mine…

I sighed, wishful thinking on my part…

My breath tickled her ear and she giggled slightly, she was so cute when she slept so soundly like that. But alas I needed to get up before she did and caught us in such a compromising position.

And so with one more sigh I gently disentangled my self from her and slowly slipped away from her and off the bed. Again her peaceful façade was marred slightly as she searched for my warmth once more, I stroked her cheek comfortingly, she eventually stilled under my touch. And with that I stood fully stretching my arms above my head, before moving to the window and drawing back the curtains to reveal the sunlight in all its glory.

I stared at the scenery for a while before deciding to let the others sleep in for a little bit more and replaced the thin curtains to their earlier positions. Turning back around I crossed the room stopping momentarily to examine Kagome as she slept her hair spread around her like a dark halo, and a wayward hand, probably the one that had been searching for me, lay still the back of it pressed against the bed near her head, her other still lay entangled with Shippou and Glace, the rest of her body hidden slightly by the thin sheets, but I could still see the contours of her body as she slept innocently on.

I moved on to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Regular POV

By the time Inuyasha was out of the bathroom Kagome was sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned.

"Morning…"greeted Inuyasha as he came into her slightly blurry line of sight.

"Morning Inu, what time is it?"

"Around 9:30."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" asked Kagome in fake anger.

"Well sssoooorrryyy, note to self don't do anything nice for you people again."

"Nnnnooo, I'm sorry Inu please still be nice to me," whimpered Kagome as kneeled on the bed, her hands clasped together, her ears drooping slightly as she gave him her infamous puppy dog eyes, the complete image of cuteness.

"Feh…"

Kagome just smiled, as she knew that meant that he had 'forgiven' her.

"Anyway let me get ready then I'll wake up the other two, ok?"

Inuyasha just nodded as he plopped down into one of the chairs in their hotel room, leaving Kagome to her own devices.

About twenty minutes later Kagome was out, her head bent sideways as she dried out her long hair.

However, unfortunately Inuyasha with his short attention span got bored quite quickly so when she came out she was surprised and horrified to see Inuyasha about to jump on Shippou and Glace.

"Inuyasha, don't…"she started, before she could finish Inuyasha was on the bed and had awoken one very grumpy Glace. For although it might be hard to believe Glace was in no way, shape, or form a morning demon, the few times he did actually sleep, he liked to sleep in, which usually meant he slept until around twelve, and what time is it now?

9:50 – ish?

Ouch…

"You're gonna regret that, Inuyasha."

"NAAAAAAHHHHHHH…"said Inuyasha as he smiled, after all it was only a joke between friends, right? Kagome didn't seem to think so, and she did probably know more about Glace than he did so maybe…

His smile faded slightly as he turned to look at Glace, and as he did his smile completely faded as he looked at a fuming still half – asleep Glace who was growling loudly.

"Now Glace, before you do anything hasty let's be reasonable…."he started cautiously hoping the pup would recognize the sound of his voice he didn't seem to as he continued to growl and transformed into his larger form, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

And in, what seemed to be a millisecond, Inuyasha was off the bed and heading for the now closed bathroom door, an ice blast not far behind.

In his haste, and the belief that the door would open as soon as he pushed it, he banged his leg hard against the door, it hadn't opened twisting the doorknob he found that it was locked.

"KAGOME OPEN THE DOOR!"

"NO WAY MAN, I AIN'T GONNA GET MY ASS FROZEN!"

"KAGOME, HELP!"

"ALRIGHT!" cried Kagome as she opened the door a bit and pulled Inuyasha in before slamming the door shut again, just as the blast hit the door, effectively throwing both Inuyasha and Kagome off their feet from the resulting shock wave of power.

"Damn…What the fuck is his problem!" Inuyasha exclaimed, still a bit hesitant to go outside the safe walls of the bathroom, not that he really had a choice since at the moment Kagome, who had landed on him, still hadn't vacated her current seat that was his lap.

"Duh, you dumb ass! Whenever Glace really sleeps, he sleeps in until the afternoon, and it's what? Ten!"

"Oh yyyyyeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh…Sorry I forgot…" said Inuyasha, sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, in slight embarrassment.

"And just how pray tell could you have forgotten the most obvious fact in the world about Glace, hhhhmmmm?"

"It's just that…" he sighed softly, before averting his gaze and mumbling, "It's nothing."

Kagome turned completely on his lap so that she was straddling him, before leaning closer and peering into his eyes her annoyance gone at his sudden change of mood, "Inuyasha are you ok?"

Inuyasha, his gaze still averted, managed to nod as he concentrated on sitting perfectly still in this new position.

She gazed at him for a few more minutes before deciding that he wasn't going to tell her at this particular moment, and sighing got up and padded over to the door.

They were silent for a moment before Inuyasha spoke up again, as he asked upon the whereabouts of Shippou, she turned back to him at his question one eye brow quirked upwards, at first not realizing why until he noticed one very furry tail attached to one very much asleep Shippou.

"Oh…He's still ASLEEP!"

"Yep, I'm surprised actually I never knew he could be such a hard sleeper."

"Sleeper? He looks comatose."

Kagome giggled softly as she put one glowing hand one the door, before opening it.

"How didja do that?" asked Inuyasha, he had actually thought they would be stuck in there until Glace's ice attack had melted.

"Glace's demon energy is always transferred into his attacks, so just purify that presence and poof, no more ice."

He nodded slightly as he cautiously followed after Kagome, only to find Glace sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Afterwards after they had finally gotten Shippou to get up and get ready for the day, the four headed off for Las Vegas once more.

Everything was going ok, until about 1:00, when the sky began to darken, and the air was filled with the scent of a coming storm. Unfortunately the four had been driving on a deserted patch of road; really there was nothing along the road except for the desert. And then came the rain, it fell surprisingly heavily for such a desert, but it probably hadn't rained for quite awhile.

But I digress…

The point is that it's raining cats and dogs, there's absolutely no place to stop and wait out the storm, and the dust that had covered the road, that had once been almost harmless if unstirred by the wind, has now been turned into dangerously slippery mud.

"So what now?" asked Kagome, her eyes narrowed slightly as she peered through the downpour.

"We should try and find someplace to wait out this storm," replied Inuyasha as though that was the most obvious solution in the world, and actually it was if it they weren't were they were.

"Yeah ok, tell me the next time you see a hotel sign," said Kagome, sarcastically.

Inuyasha growled lowly at her smart remark, as Kagome smirked and thought, 'I still got it.'

"There's one!" cried Shippou, and in his happiness he conveniently forgot that Kagome was being sarcastic.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome's sarcasm backfired, and Kagome just sat pouting as she turned onto the exit that held the hotel.

The hotel loomed in front of them, rising gradually from a sea of mud like a monster waiting for its prey; it seemed to be an old mansion that was refurbished to be able to accommodate other quests. It was a large Victorian home, beautiful albeit a bit out of place in California where most old houses were Mexican styled. The color scheme that was still distinguishable through the chipping and faded paint may have once been red and white, but now after taking years of Mother Nature's beating the only color left seemed to be white and gray. The scenery that most hotels would keep up was left to its own devices to grow or die, in its desert like environment. Most of the plants seemed inclined to die and without their roots there was an even greater amount of mud on the ground then there should be. The remnants of the plants, and the red bits and pieces of what might have once been paint hinted that at one point in time this home might have been a beautiful, and joyful place but those days have long since past, nothing but a faint memory hidden deep within the mansion's walls.

"Lovely choice in hotels," said Kagome as she eyed the place dryly.

"Well it's either this or we spend the night in the car…" replied Inuyasha firmly, signifying the end the discussion.

Unfortunately for him Kagome chose to ignore his tone as she said, "Well then the car it is, where shall I park us?"

"No way! Even if this place is a hunk of junk we are staying here tonight!" cried Inuyasha as Kagome began to ease her way out the muddy parking lot.

"Fine…"

A few moments later we find our soaking wet, muddy tachi dripping all over the intricate carpet in the lobby of the hotel. Which wasn't as creepy as it was on the outside as it was on the inside, although to be fair it still wasn't exactly homey or welcoming…but oh well no place is perfect.

Anyway it was a rather large lobby, cast in the shallow light of a glass chandelier, their were also what seemed to be leather chairs, and sofas placed sparingly around the room, directly across from the door was a grand staircase that seemed to go on into infinity.

"How may I help you?"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou all jumped at the sound of the hoarse old voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"I'm over here behind the desk."

And as the trio walked cautiously over to the recently overlooked desk placed on the left wall their was indeed a small old woman sitting in a chair that would have been normal for anyway else, but seemed to be to big for her.

"Sorry to startle you, dearies."

"It's all right this place is just so quiet…" reassured Kagome with a sheepish smile.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself, I am Tina Collins, and this is The Open Arms Bed and Breakfast Hotel, how may I help you?"

"Nothing much just a room for the night, king size bed please," replied Kagome, as Inuyasha was still warily looking around the eerily quiet mansion.

"Alright that will be Room 202, it's on the second floor, do you need someone to help you find it or will you be alright on your own?" asked Tina politely.

"We'll be fine thank you."

"Enjoy your stay."

And with that trio quickly departed from the library up the grand staircase, down the hall and to their room.

"That lady was creepy," said Shippou as he shivered slightly, cold in the air-conditioned hallway.

"You're telling me…" muttered Kagome, who was really starting to regret listening to Inuyasha in the first place.

Inuyasha said nothing as his eyes scanned the numbered doors for their own room number.

"Here it is," said Kagome as she spotted it first, nestled between doors 200 and 204.

Opening the door, a breath of warm air greeted the three, it seemed as though they hadn't put on the AC in the room. The room itself was done in soft whites, beiges, and burgundy. The wall – to – wall carpet was beige, the curtains were white, and the walls were of course burgundy. The room also housed a cherry wood bed against the left wall next to it was a small desk with a lamp and remote control on the top, the comforter was white, along its surface it was embroidered in red the design of roses. The armoire sat against the right wall, on top was a beautiful crystal vase filled with white roses, above laid a flat screen plasma TV. On the farthest wall lay yet another door, that most likely led to the bathroom.

"Ahh… this is much better!" exclaimed Kagome as she stretched her slender arms over her head.

"Yeah, but not by much…"mumbled Shippou, as his shivering subsided slightly.

Inuyasha said nothing as he headed for the bathroom looking for some towels.

"Oi, Inuyasha don't even think about taking a shower I got dibs," stated Kagome as she glared at his retreating back.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever."

"C'mon Shippou better get you out of those wet clothes," said Kagome as she kneeled down to his level.

"Ok," whispered Shippou quietly as he uncrossed his arms long enough for Kagome to strip him of his wet clothing, leaving him in only his underwear.

"Inuyasha can you get me a towel?" asked Kagome as she herself took off her shirt and pressed Shippou to her still warm skin so he wouldn't be to cold.

Inuyasha emerged a few seconds later a towel in hand, expecting a half dressed Shippou, but a half dressed Kagome…

Damn…

I mean really.

DAMN!

"Wha…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"I don't know? What am I doing?" asked Kagome innocently, she blinked owlishly at him as she continued to hold a still slightly shivering Shippou close to her chest.

Inuyasha just turned his head away as he shoved the towel into her hands before walking over the to the king size bed, and fairly threw himself face down in the comforter. Glace emerging from his hiding space inside Kagome's bag quickly joining him.

The room was silent as Kagome began to gently dry Shippou off with the large white towel from the bathroom. Once Shippou was completely dry she quickly gave him a new pair of clothes, before heading off to the bathroom, for a nice hot bath.

The bathroom was large and spacious with both a bath and a shower. The tiles were beige; the walls were a soft white. The red rugs were soft under Kagome's bare feet, as she padded over to the bath and began to prepare herself a hot bath. Kagome stood in silence as she began to undress allowing her mind to wander, it just so happened to wander to Inuyasha, and clung to him like dog to a bone. No pun intendend.

KAG'S POV

I tenderly lowered myself into the steamy waters that filled the bath, I sighed softly as my muscles relaxed from the long drive. I closed my eyes allowing my mind to drift; I smiled slightly as Inuyasha's face swam into my mind. I frowned slightly as I remembered Inuyasha's far off expression when I asked him about Glace this morning.

I opened my eyes and scanned the bathroom for the soap and the towels, finding each in record time; I lathered the towel and began to wash the cold feeling from my skin away, and once again I found my thoughts flowing back to Inuyasha. Although at the back of my mind I wondered why I was thinking of him so much, I quickly shoved the thought away and instead wondered if he had really forgotten about me.

'Actually now that I think about it, I don't think Inuyasha recognized me at all when I passed him on the street…' the thought hurt, and automatically I gently bit on my lip, as my eyes filled with unshed tears. My eyes closed tightly, I still couldn't allow myself to cry, it was a sign of weakness that I could never afford. I dunked my head under the water washing away the tears, as I had done for twenty years.

Abruptly I stood from the cooling waters, shutting off my mind, a trick I learned from my time as a prisoner when they experimented on me…

Wrapping a towel around my body I walked from the bathroom and back into the hotel room, leaning down by my bag I retrieved my sleeping clothes, and stepped back into the bathroom to quickly dress. I emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and walked over to the bed, plopping down heavily on the soft surface I laid down and promptly turned my back to Inuyasha, hoping my mind would leave me be.

END POV

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome's back as she lay, unmoving beside him. He frowned slightly, as he continued to bask uncomfortably in the unnerving silence. After all in all the time that he had known Kagome he had never known her to be this silent unless she was asleep, unconscious, or mad at him…

"Hey Kagome…"

"Hhhhmmm…"

"Are you mad at me?" he asked almost timidly, and Kagome curiously turned to look at him to see that he was sitting cross legged next to her, his ears waned slightly making him look like a punished puppy. Kagome smiled softly as she turned to face him before shaking her head in the negative.

Inuyasha confused cocked his head to the side before asking, "Then why are you so quiet?"

"No reason, just thinking."

"About what?" asked Inuyasha as he lay down next to her.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing, huh?"

"Nope, not really…"

Inuyasha stared silently at her face as though trying to discern the truth from her carefully guarded features, as he did he couldn't help but absently note that she had never hidden her emotions from him before.

Kagome on the other still did not enjoy being watched so she abruptly changed the subject by asking the first thing that came to mind, "How's your bro?"

Inu blinked at the sudden change in subject before turning to onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Last time I spoke with he, he was fine, he actually has himself a little human ward, and she was kinda cute really."

"AAAWWW, you got a picture of her?" asked Kagome as her eyes went starry-eyed.

"Sorry they're all at my apartment," answered Inuyasha with a chuckle.

Kagome sobered almost instantly the stars in her eyes dying as though shot from the sky, quickly catching her change in demeanor Inuyasha asked her what was wrong before she could make up some stupid excuse.

"Gomen…"she mumbled.

Inuyasha blinked caught off guard by her apology, "What for?"

"It's just that I came out of no where, uprooted your life, and endangered it…"

"Hey don't even try and start blaming yourself, I chose to come with you, besides my life was pretty boring at that time…besides this is almost like a cross continent road trip."

Kagome smirked slightly, "Oh yeah the madman out to kill us is just a bonus."

"Hey I said, 'almost'."

Kagome giggled, quietly before hugging him close. Inuyasha blushed slightly but held her back… they didn't know how long they stayed like that just that eventually they fell asleep the lights' soft glow making their hair glow…

To…Be…Continued…

Hi! Long time no see… Yeah and I'm really sorry about that but with all my honors classes I've been completely swamped, coupled with my laziness… Well let's just say I'm lucky I got this chapter out. Now I'm not saying that I'm discontinuing this fic…just don't expect me to update TOO much. However even I know that this long of a wait is near inexcusable so please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although not much happened…and I know Sesshomaru is OC but I think that if he wasn't brought up in a time when he constantly had to fear for his life, and was able to have some fun he could be a little soft.

So anyway there will be action in the next chapter, so until then Ja!


End file.
